Dosti Aur Phir Pyaar
by SachVithebest
Summary: I really don't have anything to say about the story so you must read to understand it. This story is little different, but i hope you will like it. Please tell me what do you think about the story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This story is based on SachVi. But this story is little different from others. Usually, all the story starts from Bureau, but this story starts from SachVi's school. Sachin is 15 and Purvi is 13. Hope you will like it. Please tell me if you don't like it and the reason behind not liking the story. I am new and not Indian so sorry for all the mistakes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside A School<strong>_

_**A boy was sitting quietly while doing his homework. And all the boys from this class or same of his age were playing and on the other side all the girls were playing. While playing, the ball came to the boy and other boys looked at him.**_

_Other Boy- Oie Sachin, bal pass karna yaar._

_Another Boy- Aur tum yaha kyun baithe ho? Aaho na saath mein khelte hain._

_Sachin- Nahi Raj, mera mann nahi hai._

_Other Boy- Tujhe toh hamesha padhai mein hi mann lagta hai._

_Sachin- Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Raj- Accha toh aa jaho na._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin kept his homework aside and came to his friends with the ball. While playing, he stepped on the ball so he fell. Suddenly, he heard a girl laughing. He turned and looked at her. She was laughing too laud that everyone were looking at her stead of Sachin. His friend gave him his hand so Sachin got up and again looked at the girl. Sachin and his friends went to her and she laughed more._**

_Other Boy- Oie ladki, tu itni has kyun rahi hai?_

_Raj- Pagal toh nahi ho na tum?_

_Girl- Yeh tere dost kitna ajib hai. Ball khelna bhi nahi jaanta._

__Other Boy_- Badhi aayi ball khelna jaane wali._

_Raj- Girte toh sab hai, lekin tumhe hasne ki kya zaroorat hai? Kitna bura lag raha hai Sachin ko._

_Girl- Ab jab koi saamne girta hai toh hasi apne aap aa jaati hai._

_Raj- Sachin, tum kuch bolte kyun nahi?_

_Sachin- Kyunki mere pas kuch hai ki nahi bolne ke liye._

_Other Boy- Kaise nahi hai? Tu..._

_Sachin- Jaane do Rahul. Abhi bahut chotti hai yeh. Kuch jaanti nahi hai. Badhi ho kar samaj jaayegi ki jab koi girta hai toh uss per hasna nahi chahiye. Balki usse uthne mein madat karni chahiye._

_Rahul- Sachin, tu isse jaane dega?_

_Sachin- Toh phir kya karu?_

_Raj- Badla nahi loge?_

_Sachin- Yeh bas hasi hi toh hai. Iss mein badla lene wali kya baat hai?_

_Raj- Baat toh thik hai. Chalo chalte hain._

_ _Raj- O_ie Ladki ek baat acche se sunle doobara agar tere saamne koi girre toh uss per hasna mat._

**_Sachin and his friends went and the girl smiled. And all of her friends became confused._**

_Other Girl- Oie Purvi, tu khush kyun ho rahi hai?_

_Another Girl- Tujhe kitna sunna kar gaya woh._

_Purvi- Koi baat nahi. Tum dono ko pata hai aaj uss girne wale ladke ne mujhe ek baat shikha diya. Agar koi girta hai t_oh uss per hasna nahi chahiye, balki usse uthne mein madat karni chahiye.__

_Other Girl- Pagal ho gayi hai kya tu? Kitna kuch sunna kar gaye woh tino._

_Purvi- Tino nahi Pooja. Sirf dono ne sunnaya._

_Another Girl- Haan yaar. Woh girne wala ne toh kuch kaha hi nahi._

_Purvi- Tune sach kaha Priya woh girne wala toh kitna accha hai. Mujhe hasna nahi chahiye tha._

_Pooja- Thodi ser pehle toh zor zor se has rahi thi uss per, lekin ab wohi accha lagne laga tujhe?_

_Priya- Chodna yaar. Sach hi toh keh rahi hai._

_Purvi- Chalo chalte hain._

_Priya- Chal._

_**They also went and some days passed. Purvi used to look for Sachin everyday, but never saw him. But one day, she saw him and came to him. Sachin smiled lightly seeing her and she smiled fully.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Tum?_

_Purvi- Mujhe tujhse sorry kehna tha?_

_Sachin- Mujhse?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Main uss din tujh per hasi thi na iss liye._

_Sachin- It's OK._

_Purvi- Tujhe bura nahi laga jab main hasi?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki mere girne ke waja hi hasne wala tha._

_Purvi- Mujhe tujh per hasna nahi chahiye tha._

_Sachin- It's OK._

_Purvi- Waise tere naam kya hai?_

_Sachin- Sachin._

_Purvi- Oh... Mera naam nahi puchega tu?_

_Sachin- Tumhara naam kya hai?_

_Purvi- Purvi..._

_Sachin- Nice name._

_Purvi- Thank you._

**_She smiled and he also smiled lightly._**

_Purvi(forwarding her hand)- Friends!_

_Sachin- Friends?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- I am sorry, lekin main ladki ko apna dost nahi banata._

**_Purvi took her hand back to herself and smiled lightly._**

_Purvi- Sorry._

_Sachin- Lekin agar tum chaho toh tumhe apna dost bana sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Sachi?_

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Matlab aajse hum dost hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Both of them smiled and just then, Rahul and Raj saw them together._**

_Rahul- Oie Raj, yaha chal kya raha hai?_

_Raj- Pata nahi yaar._

_Rahul- Jab Sachin ko uss ladki se bolna tak nahi chahiye woh has raha hai uske saath._

_Raj- Chod do na yaar. Kitne acche lag rahe hain dono ek saath._

_Rahul- Ab tujhe kya ho gaya hai? Sachin ke saath rehte rehte uske jaisa mat ban jaana. Aur tune kya kaha?_

_Raj- Kya?_

_Rahul- Tujhe lagta hai na ki woh dono acche lag rahe hain?_

_Raj- Haan, dekho toh sahi._

_Rahul- Arre hum sab bache hain. Aur abhi se tujhe ladki acchi lagne lagi._

_Raj- Rahul, main ladki ki baat nahi kar raha hoon. Main Sachin aur uss ladki ki baat kar raha hoon._

_Rahul- Keh toh tu sach raha hai, lekin mujhe lagta hai ki agar Sachin iss ladki ke saath ek din se zyada raha na toh yeh Sachin ko zaroor bigaad degi._

_Raj- Itni bhi buri nahi hai._

_Rahul- Sachin hamesha top aata hai aur maine sunna hai ki yeh pichli baar fail hoyi thi._

_Raj- Agar aisa hai toh inn dono ko saath mein rakna chahiye._

_Rahul- Kya baat kar raha hai yaar? Woh bigaad degi Sachin ko. Hamara dost hamara nahi rahega._

_Raj- Rahul, Sachin usse padhna shikha dega. Aur woh pass ho jaayegi._

_Rahul- Pagal ho gaya hai tu?_

_Raj- Chalo bulate hai Sachin ko. Class mein jaane ka time ho gaya._

_Rahul- Chal._

**_Rahul and Raj went and stood beside Sachin._**

_Rahul- Sachin, chal class mein jaane ka time ho gaya._

_Sachin- Haan haan chalo. Bye Purvi._

_Purvi- Bye._

**_Rahul looked at them confusingly and Raj smiled. Three of them went from there and Purvi went to her class. The next day, all the children came outside at the lunchtime. And Sachin was again doing his homework while others were playing. Purvi came and sat beside him._**

_Sachin- Arre Purvi tum?_

_Purvi- Kya kar raha tu?_

_Sachin- Homework._

_Purvi- Tujhe bore nahi lagti?_

_Sachin- Lagti hai, lekin karna padhta hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe homework bilkul pasand nahi hai. Main homework kabhi nahi karti._

_Sachin- Tumhe karna chahiye._

_Purvi- Main test ke liye bhi nahi padhti._

_Sachin- Aisa kyun?_

**_Raj saw SachVi talking and signalling Rahul, but he became shocked._**

_Rahul- Yeh ladki phir se Sachin ke pas aa gayi?_

_Raj- Toh kya hua? Kamse kam thodi der ke liye Sachin ne kitaben band toh karli._

_Rahul- Yaar main abhi se keh raha hoon ki yeh Sachin ko bigaad degi. Maine ek dost ko kho diya._

_Raj- Kya keh rahe ho yaar? Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Dekh na Sachin Purvi ko iss baar fail hone nahi dega._

_Rahul- Usse fail hone nahi dega, lekin khud fail hoga. Aaj tak jo hamesha top hua hai ab woh fail hoga. Main Sachin ko fail hote huye nahi dekh sakta yaar._

_Raj- Chup karo yaar. Dekh na Iss baar Sachin top bhi hoga aur Purvi bhi pass hogi._

_Rahul- Sapne se bahar aaho aur dekho._

_Raj- Tumhe yakin nahi ho raha hai na toh tum dekhna._

_Rahul- Dekhte hain ki iss baar Sachin kitni points se fail hota hai._

**_Raj smiled seeing SachVi and Rahul also looked at them. Meanwhile on the other hand, Sachinwas telling Purvi to study._**

_Sachin- Arre tumhe padhna chahiye._

_Purvi- Kitaben boring hote hain._

_Sachin- Dekho agar tumhe meri dost banna hai toh tumhe padhna hoga. Aur agar meri dost banna nahi hai toh..._

_Purvi- Yaar, yeh padhi dosti ke bich mein kaha se aa gaya?_

_Sachin- Jaha se bhi aaya ho tumhe padhna hoga matlab padhna hoga. Aur Rahul keh raha tha ki tum pichli baar fail huyi thi._

_Purvi- Class fail nahi huyi thi bas ek test mein fail huyi thi, lekin maine recover kar liya._

_Sachin- Tum test mein kitna points laati ho?_

_Purvi- Kabhi 70 kabhi 75 aur kabhi 72._

_Sachin- 80 kabhi nahi aata?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Issi liye tumhe padhna chahiye. Agar tum bina padhe itna points laa sakti ho toh agar tum padhogi toh 100 points bhi laa sakta hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai main padhungi, lekin tujhe bhi meri ek baat maanni hogi._

_Sachin- Agar tum padhogi toh main wohi karunga jo tum bologi._

_Purvi- Tu aajse mujhe tum mat bolna._

_Sachin- Yeh toh muskil hai mere liye._

_Purvi- Padhai bhi muskil hai mere liye._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main tumhe tum nahi tu bolunga. Ab toh padhogi na?_

_Purvi- Haan koshish karungi._

_Sachin- Good. Aur agar tumhe... Mera matlab tujhe agar koi problem ho toh mere pas aana main tujhe shikha dunga._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Ab chalte hain. Class ka time ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Haan chal._

**_Both of them got up and Purvi went to her friends and Sachin came to Raj and Rahul._**

_Rahul- Sachin. tu iss ladki se milta kyun hai?_

_Sachin- Kyun, kya hua?_

_Rahul- Yeh tujhe bigaad degi._

_Sachin- Itni bhi buri nahi hai yaar woh._

_Raj- Wohi toh main keh raha tha._

_Rahul- Any ways, chal._

**_They went to their class and Purvi also went with her friends. Some days passed and Sachin was helping Purvi in studying. And on the other hand, Rahul was worried thinking Sachin was fail for the first time while Raj was happy seeing Sachin helping Purvi. One day, Sachin was going to his class with Rahul and Raj and Purvi came running to them. Before they could think what happen, she hugged Sachin tightly and Rahul and Raj remained shocked. Sachin didn't know what to do so he just stood there. Purvi saw Rahul and Raj standing so she got separated._**

_Sachin- Purvi, hua kya hai?_

_Purvi- Main bata nahi sakti._

_Rahul- Aisi kya baat hai jo tu bata nahi sakti?_

_Purvi- Main itni khush hoon ki main bata nahi sakti._

_Sachin- Aur itni khush kyun hai tu?_

_**Purvi handed him the test paper and Sachin smiled seeing it. Rahul was shocked while Raj also smiled seeing it.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Wow Purvi. Tune 100 mein 95 points earned kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Rahul- Kiski copy ki thi test mein?_

_Purvi- Kisi ki nahi. Maine yeh points khud padhke laaye hain._

_Raj- Good._

_Purvi- Tujhe bahut bahut thank you Sachin. Teri wajase aaj maine itna points laaya hai._

_Sachin- Thik hai thik hai. Aage bhi aise hi maan laga kar padhna._

_Rahul- Arre hum late ho jaayenge. Chalo._

_Purvi- I am so sorry. Maine tum sabko disturb kiya._

_Sachin- Hum chalte hain._

_Purvi- OK._

**_They went from there and Sachin turned and looked at her. Both of them smiled and went to their class. The next day, everyone in Sachin's class got their test paper back and Rahul started commenting.  
><em>**

_Rahul- Dekha bigaad diya na uss ladki ne mere dost ko._

_Raj- Kuch nahi hua hai Rahul._

_Rahul- Kaise kuch nahi hua hai? Hamesha 100 ya 98 points aate the, lekin aaj sirf 95._

_Sachin- Rahul, kabhi kabhi aisa hota rehta hai. Iss mein Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai. Accha tumhara kya hai?_

_Rahul- 85._

_Sachin- Iss baar kam kaise ho gaya? Hamesha toh tum 90 above aate the._

_Raj- Iss baar Rahul ne iss liye kam points laaye kyunki Rahul hamesha tumhare aur Purvi ke baare mein sochta hai._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Raj- Kyunki Rahul ko lagta hai ki Purvi tumhe bigaad degi._

_Sachin- Pagal ho tum Rahul. Accha Raj tumhara kya aaya hai?_

_Raj- 92._

_Sachin- Good!_

**_On The Other Hand, In Purvi's Class. _**

**_All were talking as their teacher had gave them free time. But Purvi was lost in her own thoughts. She was remembering all the movements with Sachin and smiling. Pooja and Priya saw that so they came to her and sat down._**

_Pooja(shaking her)- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Haan..._

_Pooja- Kya soch rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi yaar._

_Priya- Kuch toh zaroor tha. Kya soch rahi thi?_

_Purvi- Sachin ke baare mein soch rahi thi._

_Pooja- Woh tera naya dost Sachin?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Priya- Kya soch rahi thi uske baare mein?_

_Purvi- Woh kitna accha hai na?_

**_Pooja and Priya looked at each other surprisingly._**

_Pooja & Priya- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Matlab kitni madat ki usne meri._

_Pooja- Pagal ho gayi hai kya?_

_Purvi- Iss mein pagal hone wali kya baat hai?_

_Priya- Wohi toh. Accha toh koi kisi ko bhi lag sakta hai._

_Pooja- Uss Sachin ke wajase kitna sunna padha tha tujhe uss din. Bhul gayi kya?_

_Purvi- Pooja tu aur Sachin ka dost Rahul ek jaise ho. Itna waqt ho gaya hai, lekin abhi bhi ek hi baat ko le kar baithe ho tum dono._

_Pooja- Ab meri compare uss Rahul se mat karo. I am way much better than him._

**_Purvi and Priya smiled hearing her. Just then, the bell rang so all went to next class. Days continued passing and Purvi was getting high points on her test and Sachin continued getting 100 or 98 again. SachVi had became really good friends, but after some months the school came to the end. Sachin got top again and Purvi became second. At the end of the school, Purvi was sitting sadly and Sachin came and sat beside her. She looked at him and turned to another side, which made Sachin confused._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Bata na please._

_Purvi- Tu ab mujhe chod kar chala jaayega na toh bura lag raha hai._

_Sachin- Main tujhe chod kar kaha jaa raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Dusra school._

_Sachin- Woh toh hai. Ab 2 saal bad hi ek school mein ho paayenge._

_Purvi- Accha tu mujhe bhul toh nahi jaayega na?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi yaar. Main tujhe kaise bhul sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Ek baat puchni thi tujhse._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Badha ho kar mujhse shaadi karega kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Kyun? Main itni buri hoon kya?_

_Sachin- Purvi, future mein kya hoga yeh main nahi bata sakta._

_Purvi- Ek aur baat puchni thi?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Main tujhe kaisi lagti hoon?_

_Sachin- Acchi_

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe toh tu bahut accha lagta hai. Sach keh rahi hoon. Main tujhe bahut miss karungi._

_Sachin- Main bhi karunga._

_Purvi- High school mein kisi ladki ko dekh kar mujhe bhul mat jaana._

_Sachin- Bura lagta hai na tujhe jab main kisi aur ko dekhta hoon toh?_

_Purvi- Haan. Bahut bura lagta hai mujhe._

_Sachin- Accha, abhi main chalta hoon. Sab ko good bye kehni hai._

**_He got up to go, but she held his hand. He turned and looked at her. On the other hand, Rahul, Raj, Pooja and Priya were coming in search of SachVi. All of them saw SachVi and smiled. Purvi got up and hugged Sachin, which made all of them surprised. Rahul and Raj looked at each other and Pooja and Priya also looked at each other. Sachin smiled and hugged her back. Tears came into Purvi's eyes. She didn't know the reason behind her tears. Rahul, Raj, Pooja, and Priya smiled seeing them. Purvi wiped her tears and they got separated._**

_Purvi- Phone number milega mujhe?_

_Sachin- Phone number?_

_Purvi- Ab do saal tak tujhse baat kiye bina toh nahi reh sakti na main?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai main apna phone number de dunga, lekin tujhe rone ki kya zaroorat hai? Do saal bad hum phir se ek hi school mein honge._

_Purvi- Main ro nahi rahi hoon._

**_He smiled and gave her his phone number and went from there. Two years passed and Purvi and Sachin always talked over the phone. Sachin was still going first and Purvi was also getting high grades. After two year, Sachin was going to his class, but someone called him from behind._**

_Person- Sachin..._

**_He turned smiling hearing Purvi's voice. Rahul and Raj were also going to their class while looking at their schedules. Purvi ran to Sachin so she pushed Rahul accidentally._**

_Rahul- Arre kaun...?_

**_Rahul saw Purvi so he didn't say anything, but smiled. Purvi just ran and hugged Sachin tightly. He also wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She was too happy that she got tears on her eyes. And Rahul and Raj smiled seeing that. Everyone in the hall saw them while as Pooja and Priya also. SachVi saw everyone looking at them so they got separated._**

_Purvi- Sachin, tujhe pata hai maine tujhe kitna miss kiya?_

_Sachin- Tere aankhon mein jo aansu hain na usse dekh kar pata chal gaya mujhe ki kitna miss kiya._

_Purvi- Aaj main sach mein bahut khush hoon._

_Sachin- Main bhi bahut khush hoon._

_Purvi- Juth mat bol._

_Sachin- Maine kab juth bola hai tujhse?_

_Purvi- Abhi._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Agar tune mujhe miss kiya hota toh do saalon mein mujhse milne kyun nahi aaya?_

_Sachin- Main drive nahi karta._

_Purvi- Tu drive nahi karta, lekin kisi ko bol ke bhi toh aa sakta tha na?_

_Sachin- Kya bolta ki mujhe kisi ladki se milne jaana hai? Log kya sochte?_

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

_Sachin- Waise tu bhi toh aa sakti thi na mujhse milne?_

_Purvi- Main bhi toh drive nahi karti._

_Sachin- Kisi ko bol bhi toh sakti thi._

_Purvi- Kya bolti ki mujhe kisi ladke se milne jaana hai?_

_Sachin- Hamara problem ek hi tha._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Accha abhi hum class mein chalte hain. Pehla din hai late nahi hona chahiye._

_Purvi- OK. Accha sun, chutti hone ke bad mujhse mil lena mujhe kuch dena hai tujhe._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Rahul, Raj chalo._

**_Sachin, Rahul and Raj went to their class and Purvi went with Pooja and Priya. At the end of the day, Sachin saw Purvi sitting so he came near her._**

_Sachin- Bol kya dena hai tujhe?_

_**Purvi got up and looked at him.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Tujhe itni jaldi kyun hai?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi. Bolna kya dena hai._

_Purvi(giving him something)- Yeh le._

_Sachin- Yeh kya hai?_

_Purvi- Maine tere birthday per kuch nahi diya hai na toh socha ki abhi de doon._

_Sachin- Maine bhi toh tujhe kuch nahi diya hai?_

_Purvi- Diya hai tune._

_Sachin- Kya diya hai maine?_

_Purvi- Arre teri wajase main padhna shikh gayi hoon. Aur kya chahiye mujhe student life mein?_

_Sachin- Woh toh hai. Anyways, thanks._

_Purvi- Welcome._

_Sachin- Accha, main chalta hoon. Kal milte hain._

**_He was about to go, but she held his wrist and came to him._**

_Sachin- Ab kya hai?_

_Purvi- Tujhe ek aur chiz dena hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

**_She kissed his cheek and he became shocked._**

_Sachin(rubbing his cheek)- Yeh kya kiya tune?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Hug tak toh thik hi tha, lekin kiss...? No way. I don't like kisses._

_Purvi- Kya fark padhta hai? Hum dost hain._

_Sachin- Dosten kiss nahi karte._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya karte hain?_

_Sachin- Kuch dosten karte hain, lekin hum abhi bache hain. Agar abhi se kissing vissing hogi toh hamara future ka kya hoga. Mere toh kuch nahi hoga, lekin tu pregnant ho sakti hai yaar._

_Purvi- Sachin, itna toh maine bhi padha hai ki sirf kiss karne se koi pregnant nahi hota. Pregnant hone ke liye bahut kuch karna padhta hai._

_Sachin- Any ways, aage se mujhe kabhi kiss mat karna. OK?_

_Purvi- Not OK._

_Sachin- Not OK?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Arre kiss se kya hota hai yaar?_

_Sachin- Tu..._

_Purvi- Any ways, bye._

_Sachin- Bye._

_**Both of them went to their house, but Sachin was thinking about Purvi the whole distances.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Yeh Purvi ko kya hua hai? Teenager hai iss liye kuch samaj nahi rahi hai. I mean kiss? No way yaar. Woh mujhe kiss kaise kar sakti hai? Hum bahut acche dost hain, lekin iska matlab yeh toh nahi na ki hamare bich kiss viss shuru ho jaaye. Yaar, mujhe iss Purvi se dur rehna chahiye. Kya pata woh kab kya karde. Pagal hai bilkul._

_**Many days passed and Sachin always tried to keep himself away form Purvi, but Purvi always used to come to him. Sometimes with her homework and sometimes just to talk. Rahul, Raj, Pooja and Priya were happy seeing their friendship. SachVi now really became BFF and Rahul, Raj, Pooja and Priya were also nice friends. Rahul stopped commenting about Purvi and Pooja stopped commenting about Sachin also. All of them were really good friends, but again it came to the end of the school. Everyone became sad thinking about it and Purvi was really very sad. Purvi, Pooja and Priya were sitting in cafeteria and Sachin, Rahul and Raj came while taking about colleges.**  
><em>

_Rahul- Kya hua ladies? Oie Pooja tu bhi aise baithi hai?_

_Pooja- Toh main aisa nahi baith sakti kya?_

_Rahul- Maine kab kaha ki tu aise baith nahi sakti?_

_Pooja- Toh tujhe kya problem hai mujhse?_

_Rahul- Jaane de. Waise ab mujhe tera chehra dekhna nahi padhega._

_Raj- Priya tum bhi aise baithi ho?_

_Priya- Ab tumhe kya problem hai mujhse?_

_Raj- Main bas puch raha hoon yaar._

_Rahul- Hum samaj sakte hain ki Purvi Sachin ko le kar dukhi hai, lekin tum dono ko kya hua hai?_

_Purvi- Main dukhi nahi hoon Rahul._

_Sachin- Toh aise kyun baithi ho?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi kyun, lekin mujhe accha nahi lag raha. Sab kitne khush hain yeh soch kar ki kal ke bad school aana nahi padhega, lekin main..._

_Sachin- Kal last day of school hai na?_

_Rahul- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh hum ek kaam karte hain._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Ab kal ke bad pata nahi hum sab phir se mil paayenge yaa nahi iss liye hum kal pura din saath mein bithayenge._

_Pooja- Main iss Rahul ke saath pura din nahi reh sakti._

_Rahul- Main bhi nahi rehna chahta tujh jaisi ladki se._

_Sachin- Guys. Meri baat suno toh sahi._

_Raj- Continue karo Sachin._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon ki tum tino iss liye dukhi ho kyunki hum abse iss school mein nahi honge right?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Iss liye hum kal pura din saath mein bitayenge._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Arre ab toh hasna banta hai na?_

_Pooja- Of course guys._

**_Everyone smiled, but Rahul turned to another side seeing Pooja smiling. Next day, a**_ll the teachers had freed their students thinking it's the last day and SachVi, Rahul, Raj, Pooja and Priya _**spent their day together at the school. Everyone were happy and even Rahul was happy. While others were playing games, Purvi took Sachin little far._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Bolna._

_Purvi- I think i love you._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Haan. Sach mein main tujhse pyaar karne lagi hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, tu pagal toh nahi ho gayi hai na?_

_Purvi- Sachi keh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, tu abhi teenage hai iss liye tu yeh sab soch rahi hai._

_Purvi- Haan toh tu kaun sa teenage nahi hai. Tu bhi toh teenage hi hai._

_Sachin- Maine kab kaha ki main teenage nahi hoon?_

_Purvi- Yaar, sach mein main tujhse pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Tu abhi jo kuch bhi keh rahi hai na woh sab galat hai. Tu mujhse pyaar nahi karti._

_Purvi- Tujhe kaise pata?_

_Sachin- Kyunki teri umar hi aisi hai. Tujhe sirf lagta hai ki tu mujhse pyaar karti hai, lekin sachai yeh nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, tu samajta kyun nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Main tujhe samajta hoon Purvi. Main tera dost hoon._

_Purvi- Dost nahi hai tu mera. Agar hota toh meri dil ki baat samaj jaata._

_Sachin- Purvi, look. Main jaanta hoon ki tujhe abhi meri baat samaj mein nahi aayegi, lekin jab tu badhi ho jaayegi na toh tujhe khud samaj mein aa jaayega ki tu kitni galat thi._

_Purvi- Galat tu hai main nahi._

_Sachin- Purvi, tu abhi sirf 15 saal ki hai. Abhi tujhe apni padhai ke baare mein sochna chahiye. Naaki mere baare mein._

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai. Agar tu sach mein mujhse pyaar karti hai toh pehle acche se padhai karle. High school ke bad college jaa acche se padh. Apne parents ke baare mein toh soch._

_Purvi- Sachin. maine kab kaha ki main padhai nahi karungi? Main shaadi ki baat nahi kar rahi hoon. Main tujhe bas apni dil ki baat baata rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Wohi toh main keh raha hoon. Tu iss sabke baare mein mat soch. Sirf apne padhai aur career ke baare mein soch._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Tu college jaa jo karna hai kar, lekin wada kar ki jab kisi se shaadi karega toh mujhse hi karega._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Main tujhse hi shaadi karunga. Lekin agar tujhe mujhse shaadi karni hai toh tujhe acche se padhna hoga._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Lekin college jaa kar mujhe bhul mat jaana. Yaad rakna ki main tera intazaar kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Andar chal._

_Sachin- Chal._

**_They again went back to others and sat with them._**

_Raj- Accha Priya, tum badhi ho kar kya banna chahti ho?_

_Priya- Kyun? Tumhe kya karna hai yeh jaan kar?_

_Rahul- Arre jab acche se puch raha hai toh bina sawal kiye jawab nahi de sakti tum?_

_Priya- Main doctor banna chahti hoon._

_Pooja- Aur main bhi._

_Rahul- Tujhe kisne pucha hai?_

_Raj- Rahul, rehne dona yaar. Sirf aaj hi toh hai hamare pas._

_Priya- Waise tum kya banna chahte ho Raj?_

_Raj- Main toh teacher banhunga._

_Rahul- Teaching kitni boring hoti hai yaar._

_Raj- Lekin mujhe accha lagta hai._

_Pooja- Aur Rahul, tu kya banna chahta hai?_

_Rahul- Tujhe kyun batau?_

_Pooja- Batana yaar._

_Rahul- Main engineer banna chahta hoon?_

_Raj- Aur Sachin tum kya banoge?_

_Sachin- Cop._

_All- Cop?_

_Sachin- Haan cop. Main CID cop banna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh toh bahut muskil kaam hai. Agar tujhe kuch ho gaya toh?_

_Sachin- Arre kuch nahi hoga mujhe. Tu kya banegi?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi. Maine abhi tak socha nahi hai._

_Rahul- Abhi tak socha hi nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Agar Sachin CID cop banega toh main bhi CID cop hi banungi._

_Sachin- Ab yeh kuch zyada hi ho raha hai. Main CID cop banna chahta hoon iska matlab yeh nahi ki tu bhi CID cop hi banegi._

_Purvi- Tu jaha hoga, main bhi wahi hongi._

_Sachin- Pagal kahin ki._

_Raj- Accha hi hai na. Tum dono CID cops banoge toh agar kabhi bhi tum dono ko chot lag gayi toh tum dono Priya aur Pooja ke pas aa jaana. Apna treatment karne ke liye._

_Rahul- Aur tum dono ke bache ko Raj padhayega._

_Sachin- Hamare bache?_

_Rahul- Ab itna surprise hone ki bhi zaroorat nahi hai tujhe. Hum sabko pata hai ki Purvi tujhse kitna pyaar karti hai. Aur hum yeh bhi jaante hain ki tere mann mein Purvi ke liye aisa feelings nahi hai, lekin hum sabko pata hai ki future mein bhi Purvi se pyaar karega._

_Sachin- Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai._

_Pooja- Kya yaar Rahul tu bhi. Kaha ki baat kaha pahuncha diya tune._

_Rahul- Main toh bas sach keh raha hoon._

_Raj- Any ways, chalo ghar jaane ka waqt ho gaya._

_Rahul- Haan, chal._

_Pooja- Ek minute._

_Rahul- Ab kya hai?_

_Pooja- Rahul, mujhe tujhse kuch kehna tha._

_Rahul- Aaj sunshine kis side se hua tha yaar?_

_Raj- Ussi side se jis side se hamesha hota aaya hai._

_Rahul- Any ways, bol kya baat hai?_

_Pooja- Maine aaj tak mujhse jo bhi kaha hai na uske liye sorry._

_**Rahul looked at Pooja surprisingly while others smiled.**_

_Rahul- Kya kaha tune? Sorry?_

_Pooja- Haan._

_Rahul- How funny is that?_

_Pooja- Tujhe mazak lag raha hai na toh thik hai. Jaa apne ghar aur phir kabhi apna yeh sakkal mat dekhana mujhe._

_Rahul- Arre tu gussa kyun ho rahi hai? Sorry mujhe bhi kehni hai tujhse. Maine bhi tujhse kabhi acche se baat nahi ki hai. Iss liye i am sorry too._

_Pooja- Really?_

_Rahul- Haan._

_Pooja- Toh thik hai. Hum aajse real friends OK?_

_Rahul- OK._

_Priya- Mujhe bhi sorry kehni hai._

_Sachin- Ab kisse sorry kehna hai tumhe?_

_Priya- Raj se._

**_Raj became shocked hearing that._**

_Raj- Tum mujhse sorry kyun bologi? Tumne kiya kya hai?_

_Priya- Main kabhi tumhare sawalon ke jawab acche se deti nahi hoon na iss liye._

_Raj- Thik hai. Aue agar maine bhi kabhi tumse galat tarike se baat ki hai toh i am sorry too._

_Priya- It's OK._

**_All of them smiled except Purvi._**

_Purvi- Sachin, main bhi tujhse sorry kehna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Maine aaj tak jo bhi kiya hai uske liye._

_Sachin- Kya kiya hai tune?_

_Purvi- Aisa kuch bhi jisse tujhe tension huyi ho._

_Sachin- Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Accha agar maine kabhi bhi tere dil dukhaya hai toh i am sorry too._

_Purvi- Tumne kabhi mera dil nahi dukhaya hai._

_Rahul- Ab toh sabne sorry bhi bol diya hai. Ab toh ek group hug banti hai na yaar?_

_Pooja- Of course._

_Rahul- Come on then._

**_Everyone smiled and they all hugged together._**

_Pooja- Isse maza nahi aaya yaar. One by one hug karte hain. Aur Rahul, tu photo click karna._

_Rahul- Mujhe cameraman samja hai kya?_

_Pooja- Please na yaar._

_**Pooja hugged everyone and Rahul was clicking all the photo's while smiling.**  
><em>

_Pooja- Accha, Rahul ab tu aa._

_Rahul- Oie, agar photo click karna hai toh khade ho kar karna hoga. Hug karke nahi._

_Pooja- Pehle aa toh sahi._

_**Rahul gave the camera to Raj and came to Pooja. He stood near her and looked at her.**  
><em>

_Raj- Ready na?_

_Pooja- Haan haan ready._

_**Pooja hugged Rahul and Raj just clicked the photo. Rahul remained shocked seeing that and jerked her.**  
><em>

_Rahul- Maine tujhse kaha tha na ki mujhe hug mat karna._

_Pooja- Kya fark padhta hai yaar? Maine Sachin aur Raj ko bhi hug kiya, lekin unn dono ko toh koi problem nahi hai toh tujhe kya problem hai?_

_Rahul- Mujhe Purvi aur Priya ko hug karne mein koi problem nahi hai, lekin tu... Any ways, Purvi, Priya aaho._

**_Then he clicked photos with Purvi and Pooja and then with Sachin and Raj._**

_Priya- Raj, kya tum mere saath ek photo click karoge?_

_Raj- Main?_

_Priya- Haan._

_Raj- Hug karke?_

_Priya- Hug karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Bas normal photo._

_Raj- OK._

_Sachin- Kya baat hai hai yaar? Ladki Raj ke saath photo click karna chahti hai matlab kuch toh gadbad zaroor hai._

_Priya- Koi gadbad nahi hai aur tum abhi se CID cop mat ban jaho._

_Pooja- Wohi toh. Hug se kya hoga guys? It's normal between friends. Aur Raj Priya tum dono bhi hug karna. Sabne hug kiya hai ab agar tum dono nahi karoge toh accha nahi hoga._

_Raj- Lekin..._

_Pooja- Sirf ek hug hi toh hai._

_Raj- OK. I hope you are OK with it Priya._

_Priya- It's OK. We are friends now._

_Pooja- Yeh huyi na baat._

**_Raj and Priya stood next to each other and looked at everyone._**

_Sachin- Go head guys. Sirf ek hug hi toh hai._

**_Priya moved closer and Raj placed his hand around her. Both of them looked at each other and Rahul clicked the photo._**

_Rahul- Accha ab Sachin aur Purvi ki turn._

_Sachin- Chal Purvi._

_Purvi- OK._

**_SachVi stood near each other and others became confused._**

_Raj- Yeh kya yaar? Tum dono ne hamare saamne hi kamse kam 5 baar hug kiya hai, lekin ab kya hua hai?_

_Priya- Haan yaar._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_Sachin moved closer and she looked at him. He opened his arms so she hugged him. Rahul clicked their photo and Purvi hugged him tightly while crying. Everyone looked at each other sadly and Sachin also had tears in his eyes._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sachin, please mujhe chod kar mat jaa._

_Sachin- Purvi, samajne ki koshish kar. Hum jaha bhi honge, hum dost hi ban ke rahenge. Aur maine tujhe wada kiya hai na ki main tere intazaar karunga?_

_Purvi- Please Sachin. Tu kabhi kisi aur ke baare mein mat sochna. Main sach mein tujhse bahut pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Main tujhse pyaar toh nahi karta Purvi, lekin phir bhi main tera hi hoon._

**_Rahul, Raj, Pooja and Priya smiled seeing them and Rahul clicked their another photo. SachVi got separated seeing the flesh and looked at him._**

_Rahul- Wipe your tears and lets go guys. Sab ghar chale gaye hain. Sirf hum hi hain iss school mein._

_Sachin- Haan haan chalo._

_Pooja- Bye guys._

_Rahul- Bye._

_Sachin- Purvi, tu please mat rona. Agar tu rohi toh tera chahre bigad jaayega aur main tujhse shaadi nahi karunga. Agar tujh mujhse shaadi karni hai toh rona mat._

_Purvi- Nahi rohungi._

_Sachin- Promise?_

_Purvi- Promise._

_Sachin- Bye._

_Purvi- Bye._

**_Sachin, Rahul and Raj went a_****_nd Purvi, Pooja and Priya also went. All of them looked back at each other and smiled. No matters how much they fights, but they are always friends. They wanted to stay with each other, but couldn't do anything. They had to go so they went to their house._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- I know this is little crazy, but just wrote it in hope that you will like it. So how was it guys? Do you like it or not? If not, then give me the reasons behind not liking it. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thank you to all of you, who reviewed. I hope you will like this chapter also. Please review after reading it. Sorry for all the mistakes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Some Days, At Mall<strong>_

**_Sachin, Rahul and Raj were looking for clothes and saw Purvi, Pooja and Priya with a woman._**

_Sachin- Woh dekho guys._

_Rahul- Pooja._

_Raj- Priya bhi hai._

_Sachin- Aur Purvi bhi._

_Rahul- Chalo milte hain._

_Raj- Nahi yaar. Woh Aunty pata nahi kaun hai? Agar uss Aunty ko kuch galat fammi huyi toh?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi hoga yaar. Chalo._

**_They went near them and just then the woman got a call so she went little far. Sachin, Rahul and Raj covered Purvi, Pooja and Priya's eyes from back so they became shocked. All of them turned and became surprised seeing all of them._**

_Ladies- Tum sab yaha?_

_Guys- Haan, hum sab yaha._

_Purvi- Lekin kaise?_

_Sachin- Shopping karne aaye the._

_Pooja- Guys bhi shopping karte hain?_

_Rahul- Kyun? Paise karch karne ka haq sirf ladkiyon ko hai kya?_

_Priya- Hamara matlab yeh nahi tha. _

_Purvi- Humne kabhi ladke ko shopping karte huye nahi dekha hai na toh..._

_Sachin- Anyways, Tum sab yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_Purvi- Shopping._

_Rahul- Yeh lo. 16 saal ke huye nahi hain aur karch karna shuru kar diye?_

_Pooja- Iss mein karch karne wali kya baat hai? Tu bhi toh karch hi karne aaya hai na yaha?_

_Rahul- Main collage ke liye saaman lene aaya tha._

_Pooja- Haan toh tujhe kya lagta hai ki hum time pass karne aaye hain?_

_Rahul- Aur kis liye aa sakte ho tum sab?_

_Purvi- Please guys. Zyada laddaai karne se pyaar ho jaata hai and i know ki tum dono hi nahi chahte ek dusre ko pyaar karna. Am i right or am i right?_

_Rahul and Pooja(RaJa)- Right._

_Raj- Waise Priya tum yaha kyun aayi ho?_

_Priya- Main? Main toh bas Pooja aur Priya ke saath aayi hoon. Mere yaha aane ka koi khash waja nahi hai._

_Raj- Thanks god ki tum karchili nahi ho._

_Pooja- Kyun? Taaki shaadi ke bad zyada karcha naa ho issi liye na?_

_Raj and Priya(RaYa)- What?_

_SachVi and RaJa- Yes._

_RaYa- No way._

_Sachin- Any ways, Purvi tu yaha kyun aayi hai?_

_Purvi- Maine kaha na ki shopping karne?_

_Sachin- Dekh Purvi, agar tujhe mujhse shaadi karni hai na toh karcha karna band karde. Arre, main shaadi ke bad kangaal nahi banna chahta._

_Purvi- Toh tujhe lagta hai ki main zyada karch karti hoon. Hai na?_

_Sachin- Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_Purvi- Tu jaa yaha se. I don't wanna talk to you._

**_Purvi moved from there and Sachin looked at her confusingly. He followed her, but she was keep walking so he held her wrist and she turned to him._**

_Sachin- I am sorry Purvi. Main tujhe karchili nahi kehna chahta tha. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha yaar._

_Purvi- Sach mein na?_

_Sachin- Sach mein._

**_She smiled and hugged him and he also hugged her back smiling. Just then, the woman saw them and became shocked. She came to them so they got separated._**

_Woman(to Sachin)- Kaun ho tum?_

_Sachin- Ji Aunty, mere naam Sachin hai._

_Woman- Sachin?_

_Sachin- Ji._

**_The woman looked at Purvi and she smiled. RaJa and RaYa also came to them and looked at the woman. The woman looked at all of them and smiled._**

_Purvi- Maa aap..._

_Purvi's Mother(PM)- Main samaj gayi Purvi. Tu jis Sachin ke baare mein baat karti thi yeh wohi hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan Maa._

**_Sachin touched her foot while as Rahul and Raj. Purvi, Pooja and Priya smiled seeing that and Purvi's mother became happy seeing that._**

_Sachin- Aunty, hum..._

_PM- Main sab kuch jaanti hoon. Purvi, tumse pyaar karti hai yeh baat main jaanti hoon._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi surprisingly and she smiled._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tune..._

_Purvi- Sachin, please mujhe gaali mat dena. _

_PM- Mujhe koi parishani nahi hai tum dono se._

_Sachin- Sach mein?_

_PM- Agar Purvi ne mujhe tumhare baare mein nahi baataya hota toh mujhe zaroor parishani hoti, lekin Purvi ne mujhe sach baataya hai issi liye mujhe koi parishani nahi hai._

_Sachin- Thank you Aunty._

_PM- Accha, Purvi, Pooja, Priya chalo. Ghar chalte hain._

_Purvi- Abhi?_

_PM- Hama aaye huye kiyna waqt ho chuka hai Purvi. Ab hama chalna chahiye._

_Purvi- Ek minute._

_Priya- Accha, hum bahar chalte hain, tum aa jaana._

_Purvi- OK._

_Pooja- Chaliye Aunty._

_Priya- Bye Raj._

_Rahul- Sirf Raj ko hi bye kyun?_

_Pooja- Bye Mr. Rahul._

_Rahul- Pooja tu mujhe phirse laddaai karne ke liye majboor mat kar._

_Pooja- Isse pehle ki tu laddaai karna shuru kar de, hum chalte hain. Bye._

_Rahul- Bye..._

**_Pooja and Priya went with Purvi's mother and Raj and Rahul also went from there. Purvi_****_ turned to Sachin and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Sachin, tujhe yaad hai na ki main tera intazaar karungi?_

_Sachin- Haan baba. Sab kuch yaad hai mujhe._

**_She hugged him and placed her hand on his chest. He looked at her hand and became worried seeing the burnt mark._**

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, yeh tere haath ko kya ho gaya?_

_Purvi- Kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Tune apna haath jaala liya kya?_

_Purvi- Ohh yeh? Yeh toh kal khana banate huye thoda jaan gaya tha._

_Sachin- Tu khana banati hai?_

_Purvi- Shikhi rahi thi aur pehle pehle thoda bahut toh sabko lag jaati hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, yeh toh kuch zyada hi jaal gaya hai. Lagta hai yeh mark hamesha tere haath per rahega._

_Purvi- Yeh toh aur bhi accha hua._

_Sachin- Accha? Lekin kaise?_

_Purvi- Ab agar badha ho kar tu mujhe bhul gaya toh yeh mark dekh kar mujhe pehchan sakta hai._

_Sachin- Main tujhe kabhi bhul nahi sakta._

_Purvi- I know, lekin mere cherh alag ho jaayega toh ho sakta hai ki tu mujhe pehchan naa paaye._

_Sachin- Right. Any ways, ab chalte hain. Pata nahi Aunty kya soch rahi hongi._

_Purvi- Waise tune Maa ka dil ek hi baar mein jeet liya. Good._

_Sachin- Ab jab main hoon hi itna accha toh main kya kar sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Bas bas. Bahut ho gaya. Chal._

_Sachin- Tu jaa, main Rahul aur Raj ke saath chala jahunga._

_Purvi- OK. Bye..._

_Sachin- Bye... Khayal rakna aapna._

_Purvi- Tu bhi apna khayal rakna.'_

_Sachin- OK bye._

**_He walked toward Rahul and Raj and Purvi went toward Pooja, Priya and her mother._**

_**After Some Years, In Bureau**_

_**An very handsome young man entered the Bureau and everyone looked at him while being surprised. They were surprised became they had not seen him before. But, ACP smiled seeing him.**_

_Man- Good Morning sir._

_ACP- Good morning._

_Man- Sir, main Inspector Sachin._

_All- Inspector Sachin?_

**_Everyone looked at him and then at ACP._**

_Sachin- Ji._

_ACP- Welcome to CID Mumbai Sachin._

_Sachin- Thank you sir._

_Duo- Welcome._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_The day passed and everyone welcomed Sachin and Sachin was proud to be a part of that team. After some days, Vivek and Tasha entered and saw Sachin talking to a photo that was on his hand._**

_Tasha- Vivek, yeh Sachin sir kis ka phono dekh rahe hain?_

_Vivek- Mujhe kya pata? Chalo dekhte hain._

**_They went near him and Sachin smiled seeing them._**

_Tasha- Good morning._

_Sachin- Good morning._

_Vivek- Yeh photo kiska hai?_

_Sachin- Hai kisi khash ka._

_Vivek- Aapni behen hai kya?_

_Sachin- Behen?_

_Tasha- Haan. 15 15 saal ki ladki lag rahi hai toh aapni behen hi hogi na?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi. Meri koi behen nahi hai. AUr yeh meri behen bilkul bhi nahi hai._

_Tasha- Toh phir kaun hai yeh? _

_Sachin= Meri hone wali life partner._

_Vivek and Tasha- Life partner?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Vivek- Lekin sir, yeh toh bahut chotti hai aapke liye._

_Sachin- chotti nahi hai. Main usse sirf 2 saal badha hoon._

_Vivek- Matlab aap 18 saal ke hain?_

_Sachin- Vivek, yeh photo 5-6 saal purani hai._

_Tasha- Matlab, yeh ki ab yeh bhi badhi ho gayi hai right sir?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi. 6 saal ho gaye hain, abhi tak dekha nahi hai. Pata nahi kaisi lagti hogi._

_Vivek- Toh aapne usse online kyun nahi kiya? Aaj ki duniya mein toh online bhi hum ek dusre ko dekh sakte hain._

_Sachin- Arre mere pas uski koi contact number nahi hai. Kuch nahi hai mere pas. Bas yeh ek photo hai._

_Tasha- Toh ab aap usse kaise dhundenge?_

_Sachin- Mujhe usse dhundne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Woh khud aa jaayegi mere pas._

_Vivek- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Woh bhi CID officer banna chahti thi toh i think kabhi na kabhi toh hum mil hi jaayenge._

_Tasha- Waise kya naam hai iska?_

_Sachin- Purvi._

_Tasha- Hum bhagwan se dua karenge ki aapki Purvi aapko jaldi mil jaaye._

_Sachin- Thanks._

**_All of them smiled and after some months, Tasha dead and a new officer came to CID. When she first entered, everyone looked at her surprisingly, but not Sachin. She went closer so he looked at her hearing her foot steps. He became confused seeing her._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Ab yeh kaun aa gayi? Lagta hai kahin dekha hai maine isse, lekin kaha?_

_Lady- Good morning._

_Duo- Good morning. Tum..._

_Purvi- Main Inspector Purvi sir._

_Sachin- Inspector Purvi?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

**_He came to her and looked at her from top to bottom._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh Purvi kaise ho sakti hai? Nahi. yeh meri Purvi ho hi nahi sakti. Itni khubsurat ho badhi. Aur waise bhi Purvi ko aane mein abhi ek saal hai. Yeh koi aur hai, lekin aisa kyun lag raha hai ki isse maine pehle kabhi dekha hai._

_Purvi- Kya hua sir?_

_Sachin- Aapna haath dekhao._

_Purvi- Kyun sir?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main keh raha hoon._

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_She showed him her left hand and he ask for right hand so she showed him her right hand also. He held her hand and looked for the mark that Purvi had. Everyone was confused and Purvi was so confused. Sachin saw a little dark mark on her hand and smiled._**

_Purvi- Kya?... Kya hua sir?_

_Sachin- Tum meri Purvi ho? Oh my god, i can't believe this._

**_He hugged her tightly and everyone became super shocked. Purvi wanted to hug him back, but stopped her self._**

_Purvi- Yeh sab kya hai sir?_

_Sachin- Sir?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, tujhe ho kya gaya hai? Main tera Sachin hoon. Bhul gayi kya tu mujhe?_

_Purvi- Aap kya keh rahe hain sir?_

_Sachin- Mazak kar rahi hai tu mere saath?_

_Purvi- Ji nahi sir._

_Sachin- Accha idar aa._

**_He went to his desk and pulled out a photo that was clicked by Rahul in school._**

_Sachin- Yeh dekh? Tu mujhe bhul sakti hai, lekin khud ko toh nahi na? Yeh main hoon yeh tu? Yaad aaya kuch._

_Purvi- Iss photo mein main hi hoon sir, lekin yeh ladka woh hai jisse main pyaar karti hoon aao nahi._

_Sachin- Keh kya rahi hai tu Purvi? Accha thik hai. Tu apna kaam kar. Hum bad mein personal baat karenge._

**_Everyone remained shocked, but not Vivek. He knew everything about Purvi and Sachin. After all that, Purvi introduced with everyone. At lunch time, everyone went for lunch and Purvi also went with everyone, but Sachin stayed in Bureau. All were eating and Purvi went little fat from them._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Kya karu mein? Bahut muskil hai Sachin se dir rehna, lekin mujhe yeh karna hoga. Mujhe shaabit karna hoga ki main uske bina bhi jee sakti hoon. Itne saalon mein naahi usne koi phone kiya aur naahi koi khabat bheja. Jab usse meri koi fikar hi nahi hai toh mujhe bhi nahi hona chahiye._

**_Thinking this, she turned and saw VivEk standing._**

_Vivek- Purvi, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_Purvi- Bolo._

_Vivek- Sachin sir ke baare mein hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe unke baare mein koi baat nahi karni._

_Vivek- Lekin mujhe karni hai._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Vivek- Kyunki mujhe pata hai ki tum Sachin sir ke baare mein hi soch rahi ho._

_Purvi- Main unke baare mein kyun sochungi? _

_Vivek- Kyunki mujhe pata hai ki tum unse pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- What non-senses?_

_Vivek- Mujhe batao ki tum kyun Sachin sir ko pehchanne se manna kar rahi ho._

_Purvi- Kyunki usse meri koi fikar hi nahi hai. 14 saal se usse pyaar kiya hai maine, lekin woh... Main jaanti hoon ki woh mujhse pyaar nahi kar, lekin mujhe bhul kaise sakta hai woh? Main dost thi uski? Kaise bhul gaya woh mujhe?_

_Vivek- Unno ne tumhe kabhi bhula nahi hai Purvi._

_Purvi- Kya? Matlab?_

_Vivek- Woh hamesha tumhari photo dekhte hain. Hamesha tumhare baare mein baat karte hain._

_Purvi- Tum please mujhse jhut mat bolo._

_Vivek- Main sach keh raha hoon Purvi. Sachin sir tumhe bhule nahi hain._

_Purvi- Tum sach keh rahe ho?_

_Vivek- Of course._

**_She__ ran toward the Bureau and he smiled._**

**_Inside Bureau_**

**_Sachin was thinking of Purvi's reactions while placing his head on his palms. She came near him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and stood up._**

_Sachin- Purvi, main..._

_Purvi- Sachin, please kuch mat bol. Kyun kiya tune aisa?_

_Sachin- Purvi, main tera hi Sachin hoon._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon. Tu mera hai, lekin tu bol kyun itne saalon se mujhse dur raha tu?_

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi, main tujhse dur nahi tha. Main toh tere dil mein hoon na toh main tujhse dur kaise ho sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Mujhe apne intelligent baatein mein mat bhula. Sach sach bata ki mujhe phone kyun nahi kiya._

_Sachin- Purvi, mera pura ghar jaal gaya tha. Meri puri family ka bhi death ho gaya aur main..._

**_Sachin turned to another side with tears and Purvi came in front him._**

_Purvi- Kya? Teri family...?_

_Sachin- Haan. Ab main iss duniya mein akela hoon. Mera ghar jaalne ke karan sab kuch jaal gaya. Mere phone number bhi._

_Purvi- Toh tu mera phone number yaad nahi rak sakta tha?_

_Sachin- Tune kuch din pehle hi toh number badla tha issi liye yaad nahi tha._

_Purvi- Maine tujhe kitna phone kiya, lekin tune kabhi nahi uthaya._

_Sachin- Woh iss liye kyunki mera phone bhi jaal gaya tha._

_Purvi- Toh yeh meri photo tere pas kaise hai?_

_Sachin- Rahul ne diya hai. Sabka photo hai uske pas._

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin. Mujhe maaf karde. Maine tujhe kitna galat samja. I am sorry._

_Sachin- Tu sorry mat bol Purvi. Teri koi galti nahi hai. Situation hi aisa ho gaya tha ki agar teri jahag per main hota toh main bhi tere jaisa hi karta._

**_She smiled and hugged him tightly. He also smiled and hugged her back._**

_Purvi- Tujhe pata hai Sachin ki maine tujhe kitna miss kiya?_

_Sachin- Tune bataya hi nahi hai toh mujhe kaise pata chalega._

_Purvi- Main tujhe sach mein bahut miss kiya yaar._

_Sachin- I am sure mujhse zyada toh nahi kiya hoga._

_Purvi- Itna miss kiya tune mujhe?_

_Sachin- Haan. Bahut miss kiya. Aur sirf tujhe hi nahi Pooja and Priya ko bhi._

**_She got separated and smiled._**

_Purvi- Sachin, waise Rahul aur Raj kaise hain?_

_Sachin- Thik hain. Apna apna kaam kar rahe hain._

_Purvi- Rahul aur Raj ne Pooja aur Priya miss kiya kya?_

_Sachin- Bahut miss karte hain woh unn dono ko. _

_Purvi- Pooja aur Priya bhi bahut miss kar rahe the unn dono ko._

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, mujhe lagta hai ki ab hum sabko ek mil lena chahiye. Kitna mazak aata hai yaar sabke saath._

_Purvi- Accha toh thik hai. Kal sab mere ghar per dinner karenge._

_Sachin- Tere ghar per nahi yaar._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre Aunty hongi na waha._

_Purvi- Maa Baba koi nahi hai. Main Mumbai mein akeli hoon._

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai. Main Rahul aur Raj ke saath aa jahunga, lekin tujhe pehle unn dono ko phone karke bulana hoga._

_Purvi- Mere pas unki phone number nahi hai._

_Sachin- Main tujhe de dunga._

_Purvi- Thanks._

_Sachin- Dosti mein no thank you aur no sorry._

_Purvi- Yeh uss waqt kyun nahi bola jab main sorry bol rahi thi?_

_Sachin- Bhul gaya tha._

_Purvi- Pagal._

**_Both of them smiled and did their work. Purvi really enjoyed working with the team and she was very happy thinking she finally got Sachin after so many years. Next day, Sachin and after sometimes, Purvi entered._**

_Purvi- Good morning Sachin. Kya kar raha hai itni subah subah?_

**_Sachin looked at her surprisingly and she came to him._**

_Purvi- Aise kya dekh raha hai tu?_

_Sachin- Tujhe ho kya gaya hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Kya hua hai mujhe? Main thik hoon._

_Sachin- Main tera senior hoon._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Senior hai toh kya hua?_

_Sachin- Don't you think i should got some respects from my junior? I mean from you._

_Purvi- Respects from me?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai tera?_

_Sachin- Tu mujhe tu tu kehke mat bula yaar. Sab kya sochenge? Kal bhi sab tujhe dekh rahe the?_

_Purvi- Jabse tujhe dekha hai tabse main tujhe tu kaha hai aur ab aa kar tu chahta hai ki main tujhe tu naa kahu?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Dekh Sachin, main tujhe aap nahi keh sakti._

_Sachin- Yeh kya baat huyi yaar? Kal jab tu aayi thi toh mujhe sir aur aap keh rahi tha na tu?_

_Purvi- Uss waqt baat alag thi Sachin._

_Sachin- Ya, i know, but you still have to try. Main nahi chahta ki koi meri wale wali biwi ko galat samje._

_Purvi- Ek minute, ek minute. Main teri hone wali biwi hoon?_

_Sachin- Maltab ab tu mujhse pyaar nahi karti?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Lekin mujhe laga ki tu abhi bhi..._

**_He looked at her and she smiled lightly._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi. Matlab main sahi tha right?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Maine tujhe uss din kaha tha na ki tu abhi teenage hai issi liye tujhe lagta hai ki tu mujhse pyaar karti hai?_

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Toh main sahi tha._

_Purvi- Tu mujhse pyaar karta hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Toh main tujhse pyaar kaise kar sakti hoon?_

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main tujhse abhi bhi pyaar karti hoon, lekin main nahi chahti ki tu mere liye aoni khushiyon ko karde._

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh sach hai ki main tujhse pyaar nahi hai, lekin iska matlab yeh bhi nahi hai ki main tere saath khush nahi rahunga._

_Purvi- Kisi bhi rishte mein pyaar ka hona bahut zaroori hota hai Sachin. Jab tu mujhse pyaar hi nahi kar toh hamare kisi bhi rashta ka koi matlab nahi hai._

_Sachin- Aisa nahi hai. _

_Purvi- Aisa hi hai._

_Sachin- Maine..._

**_Just then, Duo entered so they started their work. At evening, everyone went home and Purvi came to Sachin._**

_Purvi- Sachin, tujhe yaad hai na ki aaj hum sab dosten mere ghar per dinner kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Yaad hai mujhe. Waise tune Rahul aur Raj ko phone kiya?_

_Purvi- Kiya aur bula hi liya hai. Woh dono hi aa rahe hain. Aur Pooja aur Priya toh aayenge hi._

_Sachin- Thik hai toh phir. Main Rahul aur Raj ke saath aahunga. Khana bana kar rakna. Waise tu khana pakana jaanti toh hai na?_

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon. Bhuk gaya kya khana bana shikhne ke karan mera haath jaan gaya tha?_

_Sachin- Oh hai. Any ways, tu mujhe apna address message kar dena._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Main chalta hoon. Dhan se jaana._

_Purvi- Aur tu bhi._

_Sachin- Bye..._

**_Sachin went to his car and Purvi went to her's._**

**_After 2 Hours, At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi was cooking dinner and someone belled the door. She went to the door and opened the door._**

_Purvi- Arre Pooja Priya tum dono aa gaye._

_Pooja- Hum late toh nahi hain na?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Khana bas ab ban hi chuka hai._

_Priya- Koi madat chahiye kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi it's OK._

**_All of them went kitchen and Pooja opened the fridge and started drinking water._**

_Priya- Waise tumhara kaam kaise jaa raha hai? Aur Sachin kaisa hai?_

_Pooja- Haan yaar. Bata na ki tera Sachin kaisa hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, thik thak hi hai._

_Priya- Aur tera kaam._

_Purvi- Kaam ki toh baat hi mat kar. Main tujhe bata nahi sakti ki sab kitne acche hain. Maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki mujhe CID mein hi ek parivaar milega._

_Pooja- Waise Purvi, Sachin ne bata nahi tujhe ki woh khadus kaha hai?_

_Purvi- Kaun khadus?_

_Priya- Pooja ke liye khadas Rahul ke alaba kaun ho sakta hai?_

_Purvi- Woh bhi aane wala hai._

_Pooja- Kya?_

_Priya- Kya hua yaar?_

_Pooja- Purvi, tune pehle yeh baat batayi kyun nahi mujhe?_

_Purvi- Lekin baat kya hai?_

_Pooja- Main Rahul ke saamne nahi aa sakti?_

_Purvi & Priya- Kyun?_

_Pooja- Arre yaar ab pata nahi kya kya kahega mujhe. I mean main phir se laddaai nahi karna chahti._

_Priya- Pooja, i think tum kuch zyada hi soch rahi ho. Rahul accha ladka hai._

_Pooja- Tujhe Raj ke saamne jaane mein problem nahi ho rahi kya?_

_Priya- Mujhe kyun problem hogi?_

_Pooja- Yaar, samajne ki koshish karo._

_Purvi- Hama teri baat samaj mein nahi aa rahi hai Pooja._

_Pooja- Jab woh yaha aayega toh main tere kamre mein jahungi aur jab woh chala jayega toh main bahar aahungi. Thik hai?_

_Priya- Problem kya hai tumhari?_

_Pooja- Please na yaar._

_Purvi- Tu Sachin aur Raj se nahi milna chahti?_

_Pooja- Chahti hoon, lekin woh kya hai na ki tum dono uss Rahul ko thodi se kahin aur bhej dena aur ussi waqt main aa kar mil lungi Sachin aur Raj se._

_Purvi- Tum bahut over act kar rahi hai Pooja. Arre Rahul tujhe kha nahi jaayega yaar._

_Pooja- Main..._

**_Just then, someone belled the door and Pooja ran to the room. Purvi and Priya looked at each other in disbelief and Priya went to open the door and Purvi stayed in kitchen. Priya opened the door and saw three young men. She looked at each of them and smiled, but she didn't know who was who. Men also smiled and they came in while smiling._**

_Priya(thinking)- Inn tino mein se Raj kaun hai? Sab barabar ke hain. _

**_She again looked at them and Raj smiled. _**

_Rahul- Tum kaun ho?_

_Sachin- Pooja hogi._

_Priya- Pooja?_

_Raj- Haan, kyunki Priya ko alag type ki hai. _

_Priya- Alag matlab?_

_Raj- Tum sabke saath freely baat karti ho, lekin Priya thodi alag hai. Lekin agar woh badal gayi hai toh i don't know._

**_Purvi smiled seeing all of them and came to them._**

_Rahul- Kaisi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Tum mujhe kaise pehchante ho?_

_Rahul- Kal Sachin ne tumhari photo hama dekhi thi._

_Sachin- Mujhe galat mat samajna Purvi._

_Raj- Waise Priya kaha hai?_

_Priya- Mai..._

_Purvi- Tum Raj hona?_

_Raj- Haan._

_Priya- Tum Raj ho?_

_Raj- Haan, lekin kyun?_

_Priya- Kuch nahi._

**_Priya smiled and Raj also smiled. And SachVi smiled seeing them while as Rahul._**

_Purvi- Chalo, ab khana khate hain._

_Sachin- Haan chalo. Bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_Rahul- Main bathroom ho kar aata hoon. Waise bathroom kaha hai?_

_Purvi(pointing toward guest room)- Tum waha jaa sakte ho._

_Rahul- Thanks._

**_Rahul went to the guest room and Priya turned to Purvi._**

_Priya(in low voice)- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Priya- Pooja ussi room mein hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Priya- Haan._

_Purvi- Lekin woh toh mere kamre mein jaane wali thi na?_

_Priya- Haan, lekin jaldi mein guest room mein chali gayi thi._

_Purvi- It's OK. Tum tension mat le._

_Priya- I hope ki Rahul Pooja ko naa dekh le._

_Purvi(in loud voice)- Guys chalo._

_Raj- Haan._

**_They went to dinner table, but Raj was looking for Priya and Purvi was smiling seeing that._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Raj?_

_Raj- Haan?_

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Raj- Kuch nahi woh main bas..._

**_In Guest Room_**

**_Pooja was walking hear and there rubbing her hands and someone opened the door. She ran inside the bathroom and Rahul also went to bathroom. He tried to open the door and it was locked from inside._**

_Rahul- Darvaja toh andar se dand hai. Matlab koi hai, lekin kyun? Shayad Priya hogi. Main wait karta hoon._

**_He went to the bed and sat down. Pooja thought the person went so she slowly opened the door. Rahul saw her and she also saw him. She tried to go back to bathroom, but he stopped her._**

_Rahul- Ruko._

**_Pooja looked at him and he came to her._**

_Rahul- Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?_

_Pooja- Main...? Main woh..._

_Rahul- Main bhi kitna pagal hoon na? Koi bathroom kyun aata hai yaar? Any ways, thanks._

_Pooja- Tum... kaun... ho?_

_Rahul= Main Rahul._

_Pooja- Rahul?_

_Rahul- Kya hua?_

**_She moved from there and he became shocked. he went in front her and she turned to another side._**

_Rahul- Kya hua Priya?_

_Pooja- Priya?_

_Rahul- Tum Priya ho na?_

_Pooja- Tujhe kisne kaha ki main Priya hoon?_

_Rahul- Matlab?_

_Pooja- Main Pooja hoon._

_Rahul- Tu Pooja hai?_

_Pooja- Haan._

_Rahul- Tu Pooja ho hi nahi sakti._

_Pooja- Kyun?_

_Rahul- Tu itni sharmili type kabse ho gayi? I mean hama aaye huye kitna waqt ho gaya hai and i am sure ki tu bathroom mein kuch nahi kar rahi thi._

_Pooja- Dekh Rahul, yeh sach hai ki main chup rahi thi, lekin main tere karan chupi hoon._

_Rahul- Maine kya kiya hai yaar?_

_Pooja- Laddaai._

_Rahul- Laddaai?_

_Pooja- Tu hamesha mujhse laddaai karta hai toh itne saalon se bad phirse tujhse laddaai nahi karna chahti thi._

_Rahul- Pagal kahin ki._

_Pooja- Pagal tu hai main nahi._

_Rahul- Any ways, tu bahut khubsurat ho gayi hai._

_Pooja- Kya?_

_Rahul- Haan._

_Pooja- Tu..._

**_Before she could say anything, he went inside the bathroom and she went outside while being confused. Purvi and Priya saw her so they came to her._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Pooja?_

_Pooja- Purvi, woh Rahul..._

_Priya- Matlab Rahul ne tumhe dekh liya?_

_Pooja- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh chal khana khate hain._

_Pooja- Rahul ne mujhe khubsurat kaha yaar._

**_Purvi and Priya looked at each other and Pooja saw Rahul coming so she turned to another side._**

_Purvi- Kya keh rahi hai yaar tu?_

_Priya- Rahul ne tujhe khubsurat kaha?_

_Pooja- Haan woh..._

_Rahul- Chalo guys bhuk lagi hai._

**_All of them went to dinning table and saw Sachin and Raj sitting._**

_Rahul- Tum dono abhi tak kat kya rahe ho yaar? Abhi khaya nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Rahul, hum yaha saath mein khane ke liye aaye hain. Akele khane ke liye nahi._

_Pooja- Purvi, mujhe jaldi khana de. Bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_Priya- Ek minute Pooja, pehle inn sabko dete hain aur bad mein hum khayenge._

_Raj- Pooja, tum..._

_Pooja- Tum Raj ho na?_

_Raj- Tum toh Priya hona?_

_Purvi- I am so sorry Raj. Woh Sachin ne Priya ko Pooja kaha toh maine socha ki thoda mazak karti hoon. Iss liye jhut bola tha._

_Raj- What?_

_Purvi(pointing toward Priya) Yeh Priya hai aur (pointing toward Pooja)- Yeh Pooja. I am sorry._

_Raj- It's OK. Kabhi kabhi masti mazak karna chahiye._

_Purvi- Toh ab sab khana khate hain._

_Pooja- Jaldi._

_Rahul- Rukna yaar Pooja. Agar itni hi bhuk lagi hai toh khud khale na._

_Pooja- Dekha? Issi liye main iss Rahul se nahi milna chahti thi._

_Rahul- Main bhi tujhse kabhi milna nahi chahta tha, lekin Purvi ne bulaya hai iss liye aaya hoon._

_Pooja- Agar mujhe pata hota na ki tu yaha aane wala hai toh main aati hi nahi._

_Rahul- Itna hate karti hai tu mujhe?_

_Pooja- Nahi... Mere matlab main tujhe hate nahi karti, lekin kya karu? Tu hai hi aisa ki main..._

_Rahul- Bas bas. Bahut ho gaya. Purvi Priya pehle Pooja ko khana do._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Pooja sat on a chair and looked at Rahul. Purvi gave the foods to Pooja and Priya gave to others. The food was in front Pooja, but she still didn't ate._**

_Rahul- Khana yaar. Kya dekh rahi hai?_

_Pooja- Pehle tu kha._

_Rahul- Kyun? Main tera pati nahi hoon jo tu mere khane ke bad hi khayegi._

_Pooja- Thik hai._

**_She started eating and all other also ate. Purvi and Priya served themselves and sat down. All of them were eating and Pooja started coughing. Everyone looked at her, but Rahul went to her and gave her the glass of water. Pooja drank the water and looked at him._**

_Rahul- Kya kar rahi hai tu? Aram se kha nahi sakti kya? Tera khana kahin nahi jaa raha. Aram se kha._

**_He went back to his seat and sat down and everyone smiled, but Pooja was just looking at him. She smiled lightly and started eating slowly again. After sometimes, they all finished eating with some chit chat. Purvi, Pooja and Priya cleaned the mess and came to Sachin, Rahul and Raj._**

_Sachin- Yaar Purvi, main kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki tu itna accha khana banati hai._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Rahul- Bilkul yaar. Mann toh kar raha hai ki hamesha tumhare haath ka khana kha loon._

_Purvi- Pooja bhi accha khana bana leti hai Rahul._

_Rahul- Toh kya hua? _

_Sachin- Toh tumhe hamesha aisa hi khana khane ke liye milega._

_Rahul- Tum dono keh kya rahe ho yaar? Kahin tum dono ko yeh toh nahi lagta na ki hum... Agar aisa soch bhi rahe ho toh abhi ke abhi apne dimag se yeh soch nikaal do. Pooja aur main? No way._

_Raj- Guys chalo yaar._

_Purvi- Arre Raj, Priya se baat nahi karoge?_

_Raj- Kuch hai hi nahi baat karne ke liye._

_Sachin- Kaise nahi hai? Hamesha toh Priya Priya karte rehte ho._

**_RaYa looked at each other and others smiled._**

_Raj- What? Main... I mean chalo na yaar. Bahut kaam karne hain._

_Sachin- Ek minute haan. Purvi, chal mujhse kuch kehna hai._

_Purvi- Yehi bolna._

_Sachin- Chalna yaar,_

_Purvi- Tum sab yehi rakna haan? Hum abhi aaye._

**_Everyone nodded and Sachin took Purvi to her room._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe woh subah wali baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Wohi hone wali biwi wali baat na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Sachin, main zabar zasti teri zindagi per nahi aana chahti._

_Sachin- Maltab?_

_Purvi- Main toh tujhse pyaar in fact bahut oyaar karti hoon main tujhse, lekin mujhe pata hai ki tu mujhse pyaar nahi karta._

_Sachin- Purvi, tu kya chahti hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, mere khayal se agar hum sirf dost hi rahenge toh accha hoga. Aur agar kabhi tujhe mujhse pyaar hua toh hum ek ho sakte hain, lekin jab tak tu mujhse pyaar nahi karega main tujhse koi nata nahi jothna chahti._

_Sachin- Bahut samajdaar ho gayi hai tu?_

_Purvi- Dost kiski hoon? Jab tu jaisa cerebral dost hona toh koi bhi samakdaar ho jaayega._

_Sachin- Thik hai thik hai. Ab hum chalte hain haan?_

_Purvi- Ek baar hug kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Yeh bhi puchne ki baat hai? Tere kiye mere bahon hamesha khule hain._

**_She smiled and hugged him._**

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, tune abhi kar decide kiya yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tum kabse mujhe respects ke saath bolegi?_

_Purvi- Thik hai. Agar tu sach mein chahta hai ki main tujhe sir aur aap kahu toh thik hai. Main tujhe sir aur aap hi bolungi._

_Sachin- Lekin sirf duty mein haan? Off duty Sachin aur tu hi thik hai._

_Purvi- Accha toh tu kya bolega mujhe?_

_Sachin- Agar tu Aap kahegi toh main tujhe tum bolunga._

_Purvi- Hum kitne pagal hain na Sachin? Hum yeh bhi plan kar rahe hain ki hama duty mein ek dusre ko kya kehna chahiye aur off duty mein kya kehna chahiye._

_Sachin- Pagal sach mein hain hum. Accha ab chalte hain._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_They went to everyone and Sachin, Rahul and Raj went from there. After sometimes, Pooja and Priya also went and Purvi slept._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- So how was the chapter? Was it good enough for you all to enjoy? I hope it's not that boring. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews. And i hope this chapter will also turn out enjoyable for you all.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Some Days, In Bureau<strong>_

_**Purvi was working and Sachin came and sat beside her. She looked at him surprisingly and he smiled.**_

_Purvi- Kya baat hai yaar? Aaj Inspector Sachin apna kaam chod kar mere pas aaya hai. Waise aap thik toh hain na sir?_

_Sachin- Zyada natak karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Mere pas ek plan hai._

_Purvi- Plan?_

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Kyun? I mean kis liye? Matlab kaisa plan?_

_Sachin- Bahut din ho gaye, hum kahin bahar nahi gaye hain?_

_Purvi- What do you mean hum? Koi bahar nahi gaya hai? Aur yeh achanak se bahar jaane ka khayal kaha se aaya tujhe?_

_Sachin- I am your senior._

_Purvi- Oh of course sir. How can i forget that right?_

_Sachin- Pehli meri baat sun yaar._

_Purvi- Boliye na sir._

_Sachin- Ab yeh har baat per sir sir kehne ki bhi zaroorat nahi hai tujhe._

_Purvi- Arre aaphi toh chahte hain na ki main aapko sir kahu?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin sirf zaroorat padhne per. _

_Purvi- OK OK bolo kya plan hai?_

_Sachin- Main soch raha tha ki kyun na aaj hum sab movie dekhne chalen?_

_Purvi- Hum sab ka matlab kya hai tumhara? Hum sirf do hi hain._

_Sachin- Ab yeh tum kaha se aa gaya?_

_Purvi- Kya yaar? Tu kahu toh problem, aap kahu toh bhi problem aur jab tum keh rahi hoon toh bhi problem hi hai?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai ab se tu mujhe tum keh sakti hai._

_Purvi- Plan kya hai?_

_Sachin- Hum sab matlab. Hum, Rahul, Raj, Pooja aur Priya._

_Purvi- Plan accha hai, lekin yaha itna kaam hai karne ke liye. Hum kaam chod kar toh nahi jaa sakte na? Aur pata nahi sab free honge ya nahi._

_Sachin- Maine sabse puch liya hai. Sab free hain. Aur raha sawal kaam khatam karne ka toh agar hum saath mein kaam karenge toh nothing is impossible. _

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Toh chalo jaldi jaldi kaam karte hain._

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Sachin went back to his work and they finished their work at end of the day._**

_Sachin- Purvi, chal._

_Purvi- Chalo chalo._

**_They went to parking lot._**

_Sachin- Purvi, chal meri gaadi mein chalte hain._

_Purvi- Lekin meri gaadi ka kya?_

_Sachin- Arre teri gaadi sirf 5 log ke liye hai aur hum sab 6 log hain. Meri gaadi badhi hai, hum meri gaadi pe chalte hain._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Both of them sat on the car and they picked up all of them. SachVi were in front and RaJa and RaYa were on back. SachVi smiled seeing them as all were sitting quiet._**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai yaar? Aaj koi bol kyun nahi raha hai? Tum sab thik toh hona?_

_Pooja- Ya ya, we are fine._

_Rahul- Oie, we mat bol. Main fine nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Kyun Rahul, kya hua?_

_Rahul- Jab Pooja mera saath ho toh main fine kaise ho sakta hoon?_

**_SachVi and RaYa smiled and Pooja looked at him confusingly._**

_Pooja- What do you mean?_

_Rahul- What?_

_Pooja- Maine tujhe chuwa tak nahi hai aur..._

_Rahul- Oh toh tu mujhe chuna chahti hai? Pehle kehna chahiye tha na yaar. Kamse kam chu toh sakti hi hai tu._

**_He moved closer and SachVi and RaYa smiled while Pooja moved far from him._**

_Pooja- Maine kab kaha ki main tujhe chuna chahti hoon?_

_Rahul- Abhi toh kaha tumne._

_Pooja- Maine aisa kuch nahi kaha OK?_

**_Rahul moved more closer in order to tense her and she got up while the car was moving. She tried to go to another seat and Sachin stopped the car as she shouldn't be standing while the car is moving. Rahul pulled her so she couldn't get hurt and she fell on him. SachVi and RaYa saw that and looked at each other. Sachin continued driving and RaJa were just lost. RaYa looked at each other and Purvi looked at Sachin. Sachin also looked at her so she turned to another side. Sachin just smiled and focus on driving. Rahul made Pooja sat next to him and both looked at each other. After sometimes, they reached the theater and at the halftime they came outside._**

_Pooja- Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi._

_Sachin- Accha popcorn khate hain._

_Purvi- Popcorn se mera pet nahi bharega._

_Sachin- Yaar kuch nahi hoga. Ab ek ghante mein film khatam ho jaayegi aur uske bad hum restaurant chalenge._

_Purvi- OK._

_Raj- Waise Priya, tumhe kabhi bhuk nahi lagti kya?_

_Priya- Kyun?_

_Raj- Maine kabhi tumhe complain karte huye nahi dekha hai._

_Priya- Really?_

_Raj- Haan._

_Priya- Tum bhi toh complain nahi karte._

_Raj- Main toh ladka hoon aur tum ladki. Hum mein bahut farak hai._

_Pooja- Nahi Raj. Tum aur Priya ek hi jaise ho. Bhagwan ne bhi kya jodi banayi hai._

_RaYa- Jodi?_

_Rahul- Yaar Raj, zyada natak karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Tum dono meri aur Pooja ki taara bolte nahi ho, lekin we all knows ki tum dono ek dusre ke liye kuch feel karte ho._

_Raj- Aisa nahi hai._

_Priya- Haan Rahul. Aisa nahi hai._

_Rahul- Aisa hi hai._

_Raj- Nahi hai._

_Rahul- Hai._

_Pooja- Oie Rahul, jab woh keh raha hai ki kuch nahi hai matlab nahi hai. Tu zyada cerebral hone ki koshish mat kar._

_Rahul- Tu phir se..._

_Sachin- Guys, film phir se shuru hone wali hai._

_Pooja- Priya chal popcorn le ke aate hain._

_Priya- OK._

**_Pooja and Priya went to get popcorn and they started talking about the movie. Pooja and Priya were coming after getting popcorn and some goons came in front them. They looked at each other and tried to move, but the goons came in front them. Rahul saw that and Pooja and Priya looked at him._**

_Man1- Kaisi ho haseena?_

**_Pooja and Priya looked at each other and other also saw them._**

_Priya- Dekhiye Bhai shab, hum waisi type ki ladkiyan nahi hai. _

_Pooja- Hamara rasta chodo aur jaho yaha se._

_Man2- Kya bol rahi ho tum? Hum kaha se tumhare Bhai lagte hain?_

_Pooja- Hum acche muh se bol rahe hain. Rasta chodo hamara._

_Priya- Please._

_Pooja- Chodo varna hum bhi koi kam nahi hai._

_Man3- Accha?_

_Priya(to Pooja in low voice)- Pooja, aisi logo ke muh nahi lagte. Chalo yaha se._

_Pooja(in low voice too)- Priya, tu darr kyun rahi hai yaar?_

_Priya- Dekhne mein hi kitne strong lag rahe hain yeh gunday._

_Pooja- Keh toh tu sahi rahi hai, lekin sab hain na hamare saath. Rahul aur Raj hai aur Sachin aur Purvi toh CID officers hain._

_Man2- Dekho Bhai. Yeh toh darr ke CID ka naam lene lagi._

_Man1- Darrne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Bas ek raat ke liye hai._

**_Rahul became angry hearing the goon words so he moved toward them._**

_Rahul- Oie gunday._

_Man1- Ab tu kaun hai? Ohh toh tu iska woh hai?_

_Rahul- Tu jo samaj, lekin inn dono ko chod de._

_Man2- Kya kar lega tu?_

**_Raj also went to them and Sachin was also about to go, but Purvi held his wrist._**

_Sachin- Kya kar rahi hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, unn dono ko Rahul aur Raj bacha lenge. Tu dekhna._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi..._

_Purvi- Itne kamjoor nahi hain hamare dosten._

_Sachin- Thik keh rahi hai tu._

_Purvi- Just relax._

**_SachVi stood there and Pooja and Priya were about to go from there, but a goon held their hands so all the popcorn fell on the ground. It was enough for Rahul to attack the goons so he kicked a goon and Raj also kicked another goon. SachVi, Pooja and Priya smiled and the third goon took out a knife. Sachin looked at Purvi and she told him to calm down so he stayed there. Pooja and Priya looked at Rahul and Raj worriedly. Meanwhile, others goons also took out knives._**

_Pooja- Rahul._

_Priya- Raj._

_Rahul- Pooja Priya, tum dono yaha se jaho._

_Priya- Nahi Rahul. Raj, tum..._

_Raj- Priya, please._

**_Just then, the second goon attacked Raj and he cut his arm little. Priya was just too shocked and Sachin looked at Purvi. Purvi was also worried by now, but Rahul took the knife from his hand and kicked him. Pooja smiled and Priya smiled little. And all that fights began and both Rahul and Raj fought and both of them got little cuts, but they saved Pooja and Priya. Someone called the police and the goons got arrested. SachVi smiled seeing that and came to all of them._**

_Sachin- Rahul Raj tum dono thik toh hona?_

_Rahul- Haan, hum..._

**_Rahul saw blood coming from Raj's arm so he went to him and Priya also came._**

_Rahul- Arre Raj, tere..._

_Priya- Chalo Raj. Khoon bahut nikal raha hai._

_Raj- It's OK Priya. I am fine._

_Priya- Mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai. _

_Pooja- Rahul, tujhe chot lagi hai. Tu bhi chal._

_Rahul- Ab tujhe meri itni fikar kyun ho rahi hai?_

_Pooja- Please chal._

_Sachin- Purvi, chalo._

_Priya- Ek minute._

**_Priya teared her dupatta and wrapped araound Raj's cut. Tears came into her eyes and Raj was just looking at her. _**

_Sachin- Chalo, hospital chalte hain._

_Purvi- Hospital jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, tujhe dekhi nahi de raha ki Rahul aur Raj ko itna chot aaya hai?_

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon Sachin, lekin hamare pas do do doctors hain. Aur doctors ke hote huye, hama hospital jaane ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Priya- Purvi, thik keh rahi hai. Aur yaha se hospital bhi dur hai. Sab mere ghar per chalte hain._

_Pooja- Accha chalo._

**_All of them drove toward Priya's house forgetting about the movie. Pooja and Priya were both worried seeing Rahul and Raj injured and SachVi was smiling. After sometimes, they reached Priya's house and went inside. Priya brought the first-aid box and both Pooja and she started applying it on Rahul and Raj. Priya was doing Raj's and Pooja was doing Rahul's. SachVi smiled and tried to go from there._**

_Sachin- Guys, ab main aur Purvi chalte hain._

_Rahul- Kyun yaar?_

_Purvi- Rahul bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_Priya- Haan toh banalo na jo banana hai. Yeh bhi tumhara hi ghar hai._

_Purvi- Woh toh hai, lekin..._

_Priya- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Jaho aur banana shuru karo. Aur Sachin tum bhi Purvi ki madat karo. Jaldi ho jaayegi._

_Sachin- OK._

_Priya- Jaldi jaho yaar._

_Sachin- Haan haan._

**_SachVi looked at each other and went to kitchen. They started cooking and RaJa and RaYa were in sitting room. Rahul and Raj were both looking at Pooja and Priya. Raj was confused seeing Priya worried, but Rahul was shocked seeing Pooja worried for him. Rahul moved his hand and removed Pooja's hair from her face and she looked at him surprisingly._**

_Pooja- Kya... kya hua?_

_Rahul- Jab meri inti fikar hai toh mujhse laddaai hi kyun karti ho tum?_

_Pooja- Main tujhse chah kar laddaai nahi karti. Tu hi aisa kuch kar deta hai ki laddaai bas ho jaati hai._

_Rahul- Accha?_

_Pooja- Haan._

_Rahul- Waise accha laga tumhe meri chinta karte dekh._

_Pooja- Mujhe teri koi chinta nahi hai._

_Rahul- Jab jhut bolna nahi aata toh jhut hi kyun bolti ho tum?_

_Pooja- Main jhut nahi bol rahi hoon aur tu yeh tum tum kya keh raha hai?_

_Rahul- Kyun? Tumhe mere muh se tum sun kar accha nahi laga?_

_Pooja- Thik hi hai, lekin... Accha thik hai, ab se main bhi tujhe tum kahungi._

_Rahul- Really?_

_Pooja- Haan._

**_Both of them smiled looking at each other. And after finishing, Priya looked at Raj,, who was already looking at her._**

_Raj- Priya, tum chinta mat karo. Main thik hoon._

_Priya- Raj, ab se please aisa mat karna. Main jaanti hoon ki tum kamjoor nahi ho, lekin phir bhi... Please._

_Raj- Toh tum kya chahti ho?_

_Priya- Ab se please kisi se laddaai mat karna._

_Raj- Lekin Priya, woh gunday tumhe aur Pooja ko..._

_Priya- Main jaanti hoon Raj, lekin waha aur bhi toh the na? I mean agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh?_

_Raj- Toh?_

_Priya- Toh main zindagi bhar guilty feel karti._

_Raj- Kyun?_

_Priya- Kyunki mere karan tumhe itni chot lagi._

_Raj- It's OK._

**_He smiled and she also smiled lightly. Sachin was cutting vegetables and Purvi was cooking while looking at RaJa and RaYa. Sachin was also looking at them so he accidentally cut his finger a little._**

_Sachin- Ahhh..._

**_Purvi looked at him and saw blood on his finger so she came to him worriedly and held his hand._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh kya kiya tune?_

_Sachin- Purvi, bas thoda laga hai. I am fine._

_Purvi- Yeh thoda nahi hai. Tere liye thoda hoga, lekin mere liye nahi hai._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Chalo._

**_She took him to the sitting room and RaJa and RaYa looked at them._**

_Purvi- Priya Pooja, please Sachin ka kuch karo._

_Pooja- Sachin toh tera hai. Hum kya kar sakte hain?_

_Purvi- Iska matlab Rahul tera hai?_

_Pooja- Nahi woh..._

_Purvi- Nahi na?_

_Priya- Hua kya hai?_

_Sachin- Dekho, thoda kat gaya hai, Lekin yeh toh aise react kar rahi hai jaise maine pura haath kat diya ho._

_Pooja- Accha, Purvi tu Sachin ko band aid lagade, main aur Priya khana banate hain._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Pooja and Priya went to kitchen and SachVi sat on sofa next to Rahul and Raj. Purvi quietly put band-aid on his finger and Sachin was just looking at her smiling. Rahul and Raj smiled looking at each other. After finishing, Purvi also looked at him and both were lost. After sometimes, Rahul coughed so they came to the reality._**

_Rahul- Shaadi kab hai Bhai?_

_Sachin- Kiski shaadi?_

_Raj- Tumhari aur Purvi ki aur kiski?_

_Purvi- Actually, woh..._

_Sachin- Bahut jald. Aur hum sab saath hi shaadi karenge._

**_She looked at him surprsingly and he smiled while looking at her._**

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Purvi, agar main kisi se shaadi karunga toh woh sirf aur airf tujhse hi karunga._

_Purvi- Lekin tu toh..._

_Sachin- Pyaar nahi karta, lekin tu mujhe bahut pasand hai._

**_Rahul and Raj smiled and Sachin held her hand._**

_Sachin- Sach mein Purvi. Tu mujhe bahut acchi lagne lagi hai. _

_Purvi- Sach?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, pyaar mein aur pasand mein bahut farak hota hai._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon main, lekin mere liye yehi kaafi hai ki mujhse pyaar karti hai. _

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Both of them smiled and Rahul continued._**

_Rahul- Wow kitna maza aayega na?_

_Raj- Maza kaisi yaar?_

_Rahul- Shaadi mein toh maza hi maza hai._

_Raj- Kaise?_

_Rahul- Yeh lo. Issi toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki shaadi mein maza kyun aur kaise hai._

_Sachin- Rahul, tum..._

_Rahul- Calm down yaar. Main mazak kar raha hoon. Jaanta hoon main ki shaadi sirf physical needs ke liye nahi hota._

_Purvi- Pooja kitni lucky hai._

_Rahul- Ab yaha Pooja kaha se aa gayi?_

_Purvi- Ab jab tum yaha ho toh Pooja kyun nahi ho sakti?_

_Pooja- Kya matlab?_

_Purvi- Waise mujhe kuch puchna tha tumse?_

_Rahul- Pooja ke baare mein?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon ki tu kya puchne wali hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tu yehi puchne wali hai na Rahul ko ki Pooja usse kaisi lagti hai?_

_Purvi- Tujhe kaise pata?_

_Sachin- Issi liye toh main tujhse shaadi karna chahta hoon. Mujhe sab pata hota hai ki tu kab kya sochti hai aur kab kya karti hai._

_Raj- Isse kehte hain ki Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi._

_Sachin- Right._

_Purvi- Accha toh batao na Rahul. Tumhe Pooja kaisi lagti hai?_

_Rahul- What do you mean kaisi lagti hai? Hamesha toh laddaai karti rehti hai mujhse._

_Raj- Laddaai karti hai, lekin fikar bhi toh karti hai na?_

_Rahul- Waise you know what guys? Mujhe Pooja bahut ajib lagti hai yaar._

_Sachin- Kyun? Kya kiya usne?_

_Rahul- Hamesha laddaai karti hai mujhse, lekin aaj mujhe pata chala ki usse meri kitni fikar hai._

_Purvi- Accha?_

_Rahul- Haan._

_Sachin- Accha toh Raj, Priya tumhe kaisi lagti hai?_

_Raj- Acchi lagti hai... I mean uss type ki acchi nahi... Mera matlab as a friend acchi lagti hai._

_Purvi- Hum jaante hain ki tumhe woh as a friend ya as a girlfrind acchi lagti hai._

_Raj- Girlfriend? Purvi, aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Pooja(shouting from kitchen)- Khana ready hai. Sab aa jaho._

_Rahul- Tum log jaho. Main itni jaldi marrna nahi chahta._

_Sachin- Iss mein marrne wali kya baat hai Rahul?_

_Rahul- I am sure ki Pooja ka banaya hua khana khate hi main marr jahunga._

_Purvi- Rahul, aisa kuch nahi hoga. Pooja accha khana banati hai._

_Rahul- Are you sure ki main nahi marrunga?_

_Purvi- I am sure._

_Rahul- Accha toh chalo._

**_All of them ate the dinner together and the food was too tasty that Rahul remained surprised. Some of made by Purvi, some were by Pooja and some were by Priya. After sometimes, everyone went home leaving Priya. Sachin dropped everyone and at last, they came to Purvi's house._**

_Sachin- Tera ghar aa gaya._

_Purvi- Andar nahi chalega?_

_Sachin- Andar kyun yaar? Kuch hai kya mere liye?_

_Purvi- Aisa toh kuch bhi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha toh main chalta hoon._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin subeh mujhe pick karne aa jaana._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Arre meri gaadi Bureau mein hi hai iss liye._

_Sachin- Oh haan. Thik hai. Main aa jahunga._

_Purvi- Bye._

_Sachin- Bye..._

**_Purvi came out of the car and Sachin was about to go, but it started raining and Purvi smiled. Sachin looked at her surprisingly and opened the window of the car._**

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, andar jaa. Barish hona shuru ho gaya hai. Tu bhig jaayegi._

_Purvi- It's OK Sachin. Mujhe bhigna pasand hai._

_Sachin- Bhigna pasand hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- How funny Purvi? Tujhe bhigna pasand hai?_

_Purvi- Haan yaar. Tu bhi aa jaa._

_Sachin- No way._

_Purvi- Aana yaar._

_Sachin- Nahi. Main jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Aa jahiye na sir._

_Sachin- Sir?_

_Purvi- Ji sir. Please._

_Sachin- Ab yeh sir sir kya laga rakka hai tune?_

_Purvi- Please sir._

**_He came to her while being wet and she smiled._**

_Purvi- Thank you ki tum aa gaye._

_Sachin- Tum?_

_Purvi- Ab toh Rahul aur Pooja bhi ek dusre ko tum kehne lage hain toh maine socha ki kyun na hum bhi ab se ek dusre ko tum bulayen._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum..._

**_She started jumping like 7 years girl and he shook his head in disbelief. _**

_Sachin- Purvi, yaha dekh. I mean dekho._

**_She turned and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Mujhe disturb kyun kar rahe ho yaar? Kitna maza aa raha hai mujhe._

_Sachin- Purvi, barish bhagwan ke aanshu hote hain._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan, maine suna hai ki jab bhi barish hoti hai ya toh iska matlab bhagwan ro rahe hain._

_Purvi- Lekin maine toh yeh sab kabhi nahi suna._

_Sachin- Accha, andar jaho._

_Purvi- Tu... Mera matlab tum bhi chalo._

_Sachin- Nahi, main ghar jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, tu bhi bhig gaya hai. Tujhe jaldi hi kapde badalne honge._

_Sachin- Issi liye toh main jaane ki baat kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Andar chalo. Thodi der baith na chale jaana._

_Sachin- Purvi, yaha mere kapde nahi hain._

_Purvi- Pehle andar chal._

**_She held his hand and they went inside._**

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe ghar jaane do yaar._

_Purvi- Ek minute rukna._

**_She ran to her room and he took off his shirt. Just then, she came and saw him shirtless so she turned and he became surprised,_**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Tumne shirt kyun utari?_

_Sachin- Gila hai iss liye._

_Purvi- Accha yeh lo._

_Sachin- Yeh kya hai?_

_Purvi- Tumhare liye hai._

**_He went near her and she was facing another side. She moved her hand and handed him a pair of clothes._**

_Sachin- Ladkon ke kapde tumhare pas kaise?_

_Purvi- Pehle jaho aur change karo. _

_Sachin- Lekin pehle batao toh sahi ki yeh kapde kaha se aaya._

_Purvi- Pehle jaho._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin went to guest room and Purvi went to her room. After sometimes, Sachin came with wet clothes on his hand. And then, Purvi came while drying her hair with towel._**

_Purvi- Kapde fit toh ho gaye na?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tumhare pas ladke ke kapde kaise hain?_

_Purvi- Yeh main tumhare liye laayi thi._

_Sachin- Mere liye? Lekin kab?_

_Purvi- Details dena zaroori hai kya?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Waise thanks._

_Purvi- Sachin... _

_Sachin- Accha, mujhe ek plastic do._

_Purvi- Plastic?_

_Sachin- Haan, yeh gile kapde le jaana ke liye._

_Purvi- OK_

**_Purvi gave him a plastic and he put his clothes in the plastic. Her wet hair was on her neck so he moved closer and removed the hair from her neck. Purvi closed her eyes while shivering and he looked at her surprisingly. He smiled and moved closer and she looked at him. He moved closer and she became shocked. He slowly touched her cheek and slowly moved his head toward her. He was about to kiss her, but she closed her eyes. He smiled and started laughing. Purvi opened her eyes in surprise and looked at him._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum sach mein pagal ho yaar. I mean tumhe laga ki main tumhe kiss karunga?_

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Purvi, main toh bas tumhe parishan karne ki koshish kar raha tha, lekin tum toh serious ho gayi._

_Purvi- Sachin, mere liye yeh mazak nahi hai._

_Sachin- Maltab?_

_Purvi- Yeh jaante huye ki main tumse pyaar karti hoon, tumne aisa mazak kiya mere saath?_

_Sachin- Sorry yaar. Mujhe pata nahi tha ki tumhe itna bura lagega._

_Purvi- Tumhe pata kaise hota? Agar tumhe kisi se pyaar kiya hota toh pata chalta. _

_Sachin- Purvi, main..._

**_Tears came into Purvi's eyes and Sachin felt guilty._**

_Purvi- Sachin, tumhara pyaar paana mera sapna hai. Aur tumhe yeh sab..._

_Sachin- I am really very sorry Purvi._

_Purvi- It's OK. _

_Sachin- Mujhe maaf karde yaar._

_Purvi- Maine kaha na ki It's OK._

_**Sachin hugged her and she just stood there. He got separated and looked at her and she also looked at him.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Iska matlab, tumne abhi tak mujhe maaf nahi kiya na?_

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Maine tujhe... I mean tumhe maaf kar diya._

_Sachin- Agar maaf kiya hota toh tum mujhe hug karti, lekin tumne nahi kiya._

_Purvi- Ab yeh kya baat huyi?_

_Sachin- Please jaldi se mujhe hug karo. Mujhe jaana hai._

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Please..._

_Purvi- OK..._

**_She hugged him and he also hugged her while smiling._**

_Sachin- Accha, abhi main chalta hoon._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Bye._

_Purvi- Bye..._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi went to her room after closing the door. Some days passed and SachVi, RaJa and RaYa all were coming closer. Sachin also started feeling for Purvi. One day on Sunday, there was not any case in Bureau so Sachin decided to go somewhere. So, he again came to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi._

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Phir se sir?_

_Purvi- Agar aap bhul gaye hon toh main yaad dila doon ki abhi hum Bureau mein hain._

_Sachin- Haan haan, mujhe yaad hai._

_Purvi- Haan toh aap yaha kyun aaye hain sir?_

_Sachin- Aaj koi case bhi nahi hai aur files bhi zyada nahi hain toh main soch raha hoon ki kyun na hum kahin ghumne jaayen._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai yaar? Tumhe... I mean aapko ghumne jaana hai?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Main insaan nahi hoon?_

_Purvi- Aisi baat nahi hai, lekin phir bhi..._

_Sachin- Oh hello madam. Pichli baar bhi maine hi films mein jaane ki baat ki thi OK?_

_Purvi- Aur uske karan kya hua?_

_Sachin- Haan, main jaanta hoon ki woh gunday aa gaye the._

_Purvi- Dekho Sachin, main nahi chahti ki phir se kuch gadbad ho jaaye._

_Sachin- Purvi, iss baar tum aur main. Hum dono kahin chalte hain na yaar._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Tum mujhe kahin le kar jaana chahte ho?_

_Sachin- Haan. _

_Purvi- Kyun? _

_Sachin- Kyunki hama kabhi personal chiz ke liye_ time nahi milta_. Aur ab mila hai toh socha ki kuch accha karlu, lekin agar tum mere saath kahin jaana nahi chahti toh it's OK._

_Purvi- Ek baar bol ke toh dekho, tumhare saath toh main kahin bhi jaa sakti hoon. _

_Sachin- Accha toh chalo._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin jaana kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Jaha tum chaho._

_Purvi- Bahut bhuk lagi hai. Restaurant chalte hain. _

_Sachin- Thik hai chalo._

**_They went to restaurant and both of them ate their lunch. Sachin was looking at Purvi the whole time and he was smiling. Purvi saw that so she became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin- Hmmm..._

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Kuch toh baat hai. Kya hai?_

_Sachin- Kuch kuch hota hai Purvi, tum nahi samjogi._

**_Purvi laughed and everyone looked at her so she became quiet and smiled looking at him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Iss mein itni hasne wali kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Hasne wali baat hi toh hai._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Kaise nahi hai yeh hasne wali baat? "Kuch kuch hota hai Purvi, tum nahi samjogi". How funny?_

_Sachin- What is funny Purvi? __Ab iss mein itni bhi hasni wali koi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- OK OK, i am sorry._

_Sachin- Chalo, chalte hain._

_Purvi- Chalo._

**_Sachin was paying the bill and Purvi was waiting for him. Just then, a man came and closed Purvi's eyes from behind. Purvi turned and smiled seeing the man. And Sachin saw that so he became shocked seeing Purvi smiling looking at the man._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh Purvi muskura kyun rahi hai yaar? Aur yeh admi kaun hai?_

**_The man hugged Purvi so Sachin became completely shocked and he didn't liked that at all. Purvi saw Sachin with sad face so she smiled lightly._**

_Man- Kaisi ho yaar?_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon Aakash. Tum kaise ho?_

_Aakash- Bilkul fit and fine._

_Purvi- Accha toh kya kaam karte ho tum aaj kal? College ke bad kabhi dekha hi nahi maine tumhe._

_Aakash- Aaj kitne dino bad hum phir mile hain. Chalo kuch khane hain._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi Aakash. Actually, maine abhi abhi khaya hai._

_Aakash- Yeh kya baat huyi yaar? Hum college ke dost hain. Aur main sirf dost hi nahi Bhai jaisa hoon tumhara/ Chalo na._

_Purvi- Nahi Aakash. I am sorry._

_**Aakash pulled her hand and Purvi looked at Sachin, who was looking at her. Aakash made her sit and Purvi had to sit there. She didn't want to make Aakash sad so she sit there, but Sachin went from there. Purvi saw that and tried to go, but Aakash stopped her. She sat there sometimes, and ran outside so Aakash became confused. Purvi didn't saw Sachin anywhere so she went to his house by taxi and Aakash remained shocked. **_

_**At Sachin's House**_

_**Sachin was walking here and there remembering Purvi with Aakash and just then, someone belled the door. He went to open the door and saw Purvi. He came to the sitting room and she also came to him.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Sachin, meri baat suno..._

_Sachin- Kya sunu Purvi? I don't care ki tum kisse baat karti ho aur kisse nahi._

_Purvi- I am sorry. I know ki tumhe bahut bura laga, lekin trust me Sachin woh sirf mera dost hai aur..._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum uske gale kaise lag sakti ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main aur Aakash dost hain. Aur hum sirf dost hi nahi hain, hum..._

_Sachin- Hamesha toh kehti rehti ho ki mujhse pyaar karti ho, lekin..._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum mujh per shak kar rahe ho?_

**_He came near her and held her face by his palms._**

_Sachin- Purvi, i am sorry, lekin ab tum Aakash ke saath hug kar rahi thi na toh mujhe bilkul accha nahi laga. Main nahi jaanta ki kyun, lekin mujhe bahut dukh hua._

_Purvi- I am sorry too Sachin. Main tumhe chod kar Aakash ke saath baith gayi. Lekin main karti bhi toh kya karti? Woh mera collage ka dost hai aur woh mera dost hi nahi mera Bhai jaisa hai._

_Sachin- Bhai?_

_Purvi- Haan, kyun?_

_Sachin- Kitna pagal hoon na main Purvi? Mujhe laga ki woh..._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon ki tumhe kya laga hoga. Lekin yeh jaante huye ki i love you, tum aisa kaise soch sakte ho?_

_Sachin- Sorry na please._

_**Purvi smiled and they hugged each other. Sachin always used to hug her lightly, but he hugged her tightly this time. She became confused, but smiled. After sometimes, they got separated and smiled.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Accha toh ab kaha chale hum?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kahin nahi jaana._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki, main nahi chahti ki tum phir se mujh per koi shak karo._

_Sachin- Sorry bola na maine?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin phir bhi mujhe kahin nahi jaana._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki..._

**_Before she could say anything, Sachin got a call. It was from Abhijeet and he said there was a case reported. Purvi smiled, but Sachin became sad. Both of them went to Bureau and joined the team. Days passed and Sachin now really loved Purvi a lot, but he never realized it. One night, SachVi were sent to a disco to catch the criminal so they had went there. SachVi were dancing like normal consumer and slowly a man started touching Purvi. Purvi looked at Sachin and Sachin looked at the man angrily. Purvi tried to go, but the man held her wrist and she became shocked. It was enough for Sachin to see anyone misbehaving with Purvi like that so he went near them. He removed the man's hand from Purvi wrist and she smiled._**

_Man- Tu apna kaam kar. _

_Sachin- Main apna kaam hi kar raha hoon._

_Man- Tu jaanta bhi hai ki main kaun hoon?_

_Sachin- Aur mujhe jaanna bhi nahi hai._

**_The man showed his finger to Sachin so Purvi saw a tattoo on the man's forearm. She understood that it's the same person that they were looking for. She looked at Sachin, but he was too busy with the man. It was important to catch that criminal and there were more people with the man so Purvi moved close to the man. Sachin was completely shocked and the man smiled._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum..._

_Purvi- Excuse me. Mera naam Purvi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh natak karne ka waqt nahi hai. Yeh insaan..._

_Purvi- I don't think you should care about this._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum keh kya rahi ho? I mean..._

_Purvi- Excuse me mister. Shayad aapko galat fammi huyi hai. _

_Sachin- Purci, chalo mere saath._

**_Purvi turned to the man while closing her eyes. Sachin went from there and more men came to Purvi. Purvi took out her phone and called Abhijeet as he was outside the disco. Just then, a man touched her hand so the phone dropped from her hand. She turned and looked at Sachin, but became shocked seeing him._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did Sachin do that made Purvi shocked? What do you think is the reason?<em>**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter? I hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think and PLEASE REVIEW._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. I am sad seeing the number of reviews so please review after reading it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purvi became shocked seeing Sachin because he was fully drunk. Purvi tried to go to him, but the man held her hand. Meanwhile, Abhijeet and other officers and caught all of the men. And Purvi ran to Sachin, who was still drinking.<strong>_

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Tu mera... Mera naam mat le tu._

_Purvi- Sachin, woh sab gunday ko pakkad ne ke liye tha._

_Sachin- Tu jhut bol rahi hai na? Tu mujhse pyaar hi nahi karti._

_Purvi- Sachin, chalo yaha se._

**_She held his hand and she walked, but Sachin just stood there. Meanwhile, Abhijeet came to them._**

_Abhijeet- Yeh Sachin ko kya hua hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sir, Sachin sir ne pee liya hai._

_Abhijeet- What?_

_Purvi- Haan, sir._

_Abhijeet- Lekin kyun? Sachin aisa toh nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Abhijeet- Any ways, tum Sachin ko le kar jaho. _

_Purvi- OK sir._

_**Abhijeet and other officers went with the men and Purvi turned to Sachin.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Sachin, chalo._

_Sachin- Tu jaana... Mere saamne dekhawa karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, please?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Mujhe aur peena hai._

**_She pulled him outside and made him sit in the car. He was trying to came out, but she didn't let him to come out. She drove toward his house and she was too worried looking at Sachin. After sometimes, they reached his house and Sachin came out of the car hardly. And Purvi came to him._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tu yaha kyun aayi hai...? Tu apne ghar jaa... _

_Purvi- Sachin, please bina kuch bole andar chalo._

_**Sachin walked at little and he was about to fall, but Purvi held his arm. He looked at her surprisingly and she took tears on her eyes. She took him inside and Sachin became confused seeing tears on her eyes.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Arre, tu... Tu ro kyun rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, tumhe yeh sab karne ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Sachin- Zaroorat thi. Zaroorat thi, kyunki... Kyunki tu mujhse chod kar unn gunday..._

_Purvi- Sachin, woh karna zaroori tha._

_Sachin- Nahi. Zaroori nahi tha. Main tha na tere saath._

_Purvi- Sachin, woh log bahut zyada the aur hum sirf do hi the._

_Sachin- Tu mujhse pyaar nahi karti na?_

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin, main tujhse bahut pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Jhut bol rahi hai tu... Tu mujhse nahi unn gunday se pyaar karti hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, tu..._

**_He came near her and held her face on his hand._**

_Sachin- Main tujhse kitna pyaar karta hoon, lekin tu..._

**_Purvi was completely shocked, but smiled._**

_Purvi- Tu mujhse pyaar karta hai Sachin?_

_Sachin- Haan. Bahut pyaar karta hoon tujhse... Lekin tu mujhse pyaar hi nahi karti..._

_Purvi- Nahi, main tujhse pyaar karti thi aur ab..._

_Sachin- Aur ab nahi karti na?_

_Purvi- Nahi, main tujhse abhi bhi pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Sach mein tu... Tu sirf mujhse hi pyaar karti hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan Sachin, main sirf tujhse hi pyaar karti hoon. Sirf tujhse aur kisi se nahi. Main tere alaba aur kisi ke baare mein soch bhi nahi sakti._

**_He hugged her tightly and she also hugged her while having tears on her eyes. After sometimes, they got separated and Sachin kissed her forehead._**

_Sachin- I love you Purvi._

_Purvi- Accha, chalo. Tumne bahut pee liya hai. Tum aaram karo._

**_She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slowly took him to his room. And he was smiling looking at her. She made him laid and tried to go, but he held her wrist and pulled her. So, she fell on him and she looked at him surprisingly, but he smiled. Purvi tried to get up, but he made her laid next to him and laid over her. She was completely shocked and he touched her face. He touched her lips and she looked at him surprisingly. He moved his head, but she placed her hand on his lips._**

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Yeh galat hai._

_Sachin- Galat? Yeh galat kaise hai? I love you._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon Sachin, lekin..._

_Sachin- Aur tu bhi toh mujhse pyaar karti hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin yeh..._

_Sachin- Toh phir tujhe kya problem hai? We love each other._

_Purvi- Haan Sachin, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki hum hamara hadh cross karen._

_Sachin- Pyaar mein hadh nahi hota._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin, main yeh sab nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Mere liye Purvi. Mujhe teri zaroorat hai. I need you._

_Purvi- Main tumhare saath hoon Sachin, lekin i can't do all this._

_Sachin- Mere liye bhi nahi?_

_Purvi- Aur tu kuch aur karne ke liye bolta na toh main wohi karti jo tu chahta hai, lekin yeh nahi. Uth aur mujhe jaane de,_

**_He bent down and kissed her lips. She was totally shocked seeing him doing that. And it was becoming more and more difficult for her to control herself. She also kissed him back with full of love. Both of them kissed each other for sometimes, then Purvi realized the situation. She pushed him and got up with a jerk. Sachin looked at her surprisingly and she turned to another side._**

_Sachin- Kya...? Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main jaa rahi hoon. Tum so jaho._

_**She was about to go, but he held her hand and came in front her. She looked at him and he again moved closer. She closed her eyes and he started kissing her neck. She held his arm tightly so he stopped and looked at her.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Sachin, nahi. Yeh galat hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh galat ho hi nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Sachin, hamari shaadi nahi huyi hai._

_Sachin- Shaadi?_

_Purvi- Main shaadi ke pehle yeh sab nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Purvi, kya mera pyaar tere liye kaafi nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh..._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_He took out a scissor and she looked at him surprisingly. He cut his finger a little and put his blood on her forehead. She closed her eyes so drop of tear fell down. He wiped her tears and she hugged him while crying. Purvi tried a lot not to do anything like that, but she lost in front Sachin. Sachin made her his and she was both happy and sad. She was happy to be his, but also sad as she knew it was little wrong. Sachin made her completely his that night. Next morning, Purvi woke up and saw herself in Sachin's arms. Her head was on his chest and his hands were around her. She looked at him and smiled lightly. She remembered the night and became worried._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh kya ho gaya mujhse bhagwan? Mujhe maaf kar dena bhagwan. Main haar gayi. Haar gayi main Sachin se saamne. Nahi rok paayi usse aur khud ko bhi. Mujhe maaf karna._

**_Meanwhile, Sachin woke up and saw Purvi. He became shocked seeing them that close on the same bed. Purvi looked at him and sat on the bed. He also sat and both looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh... Yeh sab kya hai, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, tum yeh mujhse puch rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyunki mujhe yaad nahi hai._

**_Purvi became shocked hearing that and he looked at her questioningly._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sachin, tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Aur yeh sab tumne hone kaise diya Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main... Kya tumhe yeh bhi yaad nahi hai ki tumne kal raat kya kaha tha?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Mujhe bas itna yaad hai ki tum mujhe chod ke unn gunday ke pas gayi thi. Aur yeh baat mujhe bilkul accha nahi laga toh i think maine thoda pee liya tha._

**_Tears came into Purvi's eyes and Sachin came in front her._**

_Sachin- Kal raat kya hua Purvi? Hamare bich kuch hua toh nahi na?_

_Purvi- Kya tumhe sach mein kuch yaad nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe jitna yaad hai, maine bata diya. Isse zyada mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, main barbad ho gayi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Maine tumhe rokne ki bahut koshish ki Sachin, lekin main tumhe nahi rok paayi._

_Sachin- Toh kya hamare bich...?_

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin. Humse bahut badhi galti ho gayi?_

_Sachin- Humse nahi Purvi, tumse._

_Purvi- Mujhse?_

_Sachin- Haan, tumse. Maine toh pee liya tha, lekin tum toh hosh mein thi na?_

_Purvi- Haan, thi main hosh mein, lekin tum..._

_Sachin- Mujhe blame karna bad karo Purvi. Maanna ki tum mujhe rok nahi paayi, lekin tum khud ko toh rok sakti thi na? Yeh jaante huye ki yeh galat hai, tum yeh galti kar baithi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, tum aisa keh bhi kaise sakte ho? Tumne kal raat kaha tha ki tum mujhse py..._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Main tumse pyaar nahi karta. Aur yeh baat maine hamesha kahi hai._

**_Purvi was too shocked that she didn't know what was happening in front her. She looked at him with full of tears and he also looked at her. He felt bad seeing her crying, but he couldn't do anything. He went from there and she was totally broken down._**

_Purvi- Yeh kya kiya maine? Kyun? Kyun hua yeh mere saath? Mera pyaar ka yeh phal mila mujhe?_

**_She cried for sometimes and went from there. When Sachin came back to the room, Purvi was not there. He didn't know what to do so he just sat down._**

_Sachin- Yeh kya ho gaya humse? Iss mein sirf Purvi ki bhi galti nahi hai. Woh toh mujhse pyaar karti hai, lekin main? Maine usse chuwa hi kyun? Jab ki main usse pyaar hi nahi karta. Sab kuch jaanne ke liye, mujhe yaad karna hoga ki kal raat kya hua tha. Hey bhagwan, meri madat karna._

_**After sometimes, he went to Bureau, but Purvi was not there. He was looking for her the whole day, but she didn't came. Abhijeet saw that so he came to him.**  
><em>

_Abhijeet- Kya baat hai Sachin? _

_Sachin- Nahi sir, kuch nahi._

_Abhijeet- Waise tumhe kal hua kya tha?_

_Sachin- Kyun sir?_

_Abhijeet- Jaha tak main tumhe jaanta hoon, tum kabhi peete nahi ho, lekin kal..._

_Sachin- Haan sir, woh kal... Pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujhe?_

_Abhijeet- Lekin abhi toh thik ho na tum?_

_Sachin- Haan sir. Main thik hoon._

_Abhijeet- Accha hua ki Purvi tumhare saath thi varna tum toh... Any ways, main chalta hoon. Tarika ji se kuch baat karni hai._

**_Sachin smiled and Abhijeet went from there. The day passed, but Purvi still didn't came. Sachin wanted to see her once, but couldn't go to meet her. Next day, Sachin came and after sometimes, Purvi came. Purvi looked at him and he also looked at her. He came to talk to her, but she went to ACP's cabin. He waited for her to come out and after sometimes, she did came out, but before he could anything she went from there. He looked at her confusingly and went behind her. He held her hand so she turned and looked at him with tears._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum aisa kyun kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe chodiye. _

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, tum mujhse baat kyun nahi kar rahi?_

_Purvi- Kuch bacha hi nahi hai baat karne ke liye._

_Sachin- I know Purvi, jo hua woh bahut galat hua, lekin..._

_Purvi- Don't worry sir. Aap please iss sabke baare mein mat sochiye. Main aapse dur jaa rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Dur jaa rahi hoon ka kya matlab hai?_

_Purvi- Main ab Mumbai mein nahi keh sakti._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum mujhe chod kar jahogi? Mujhe? Apne Sachin ko?_

_Purvi- Aap kabhi mere the hi nahi sir. Mujhe hamesha laga ki aap mere hain, lekin main bahut galat thi. Aap toh kabhi mere the hi nahi. Aapne kabhi mujhse pyaar nahi kiya._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi, aisa nahi hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir kaisa hai sir?_

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai aur..._

_Purvi- It's OK sir._

**_She went from there and he remained standing. Some days passed and Sachin never realized his love for Purvi. Maybe it was because she was always there in front him. He had remembered some movements from that night, but he just think it as his mistake. And Purvi tried to forget what happened, but she couldn't. _**

**_After Some Days, In Bureau_**

**_Sachin came to Purvi to talk to her as they really didn't talked from that night. Just then, ACP came with some papers and looked at Purvi._**

_ACP- Purvi, kya tum sach mein yaha se jaana chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum kaha jaa rahi ho?_

_ACP- Purvi, ab Mumbai mein nahi rahegi._

_Sachin- What? Purvi, mujhe laga tha ki tum mazak kar rahi hogi, lekin tum toh..._

_Purvi- Yeh sach hai sir ki main jaa rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Waja aap jaante hain sir._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, tum uss ek galti ke karan mujhe chod kar jahogi._

_ACP- Galti? Kaisi galti?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Kisi se koi galti nahi huyi hai. _

_ACP- Purvi, ek baar phir se soch lo. _

_Purvi- Maine bahut socha hai sir. Main ab yaha aise nahi reh sakti._

_ACP- Thik hai._

**_ACP handed her some papers and went from there. Purvi looked at Sachin and went to everyone. She met everyone and went from there. Sachin was totally confused seeing that. And he was thinking she was just joking in front him._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Pagal kahin ki. Purvi ko kya lagta hai ki agar woh mujhe chod kar jaane ki baat karegi toh main maan jahunga? Aisa ho hi nahi sakta. Purvi mujhe chod kar kabhi kahin nahi jaa sakti. Maanta hoon main ki uss raat meri galti thi, lekin phir bhi... Kabhi mauka tak nahi dati mujhe baat karne ke liye. Kya karu main?_

**_Thinking this, he did his work. Next day, he came to Bureau, but Purvi didn't came to he went to ask Shreya._**

_Sachin- Shreya..._

_Shreya- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Purvi nahi aayi kya aaj?_

_Shreya- Nahi sir. Woh ab yaha kabhi nahi aayegi._

_Sachin- Kabhi nahi aayegi matlab?_

_Shreya- Aapko pata nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Shreya- Woh yaha se transfer ho chuki hai._

_Sachin- What? Aisa ho hi nahi sakta Shreya? Purvi mujhe chod kar kahin jaa hi nahi sakti._

_Shreya- Woh jaa chuki hai sir._

_Sachin- Jaa chuki hai matlab?_

_Shreya- Woh toh kal raat hi jaane wali thi._

_Sachin- Kaha? Kaha jaane wali thi woh?_

_Shreya- Sorry sir. Yeh toh usne mujhe bataya nahi._

_Sachin- Are you sure ki woh chali gayi?_

_Shreya- Haan sir. Maine usse abhi thodi der pehle phone bhi kiya tha, lekin usne uthaya nahi._

_Sachin- Phone bhi nahi uthaya?_

_Shreya- Nahi sir._

**_Sachin went to his desk while being shocked and Shreya looked at him confusingly._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Purvi sach mein mujhe chod kar chali gayi? Main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta tha ki ek galti ke karan Purvi kabhi mujhe chod kar jaayegi. Iss mein Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai. Yeh sab mere karan hua hai? Agar maine apni galti maan kar Purvi ko apnaya hota toh yeh hota hi nahi. Lekin maine kya kiya? Apni galti jaante huye bhi chup raha main. Kyun? Kyun kiya maine yeh?_

**_Tears came into his eyes remembering Purvi._**

**_In Delhi_**

**_Purvi came to her house and everyone welcomed her happily. Purvi started living there with her family and tried to forget everything about Mumbai, but she couldn't. Every time she tried to forget something she would always remember Sachin. _****_Many days passed and Sachin always tried to get Purvi's address or phone number, but no one gave him any detail. RaJa and RaYa were also confused thinking how can Purvi leave Sachin like that. They also didn't know anything about her. _****_After some days, Purvi's mother came to Purvi's room._**

_PM- Kya kar rahi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Kaam pe jaane ke liye taayaar ho rahi hoon._

_PM- Purvi, mujhe tujhse kuch puchna tha._

_Purvi- Boliye na Maa._

_PM- Woh kya kehte hain English mein?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_PM- Per... Period._

_Purvi- Period?_

_PM- Haan period. Tu hamesha mujhe batati hai, lekin iss baar aisa kya hua ki tune mujhe kuch bata nahi?_

_Purvi- Maa, abhi tak mujhe period hua nahi hai._

_PM- Lekin aisa toh kabhi nahi hota tha tere saath._

_Purvi- Haan, hamesha waqt per hi hota tha, lekin iss baar abhi tak huyi nahi hai. Aur pet mein thoda dard bhi hai._

_PM- Ho sakta hai ki tujhe kuch hua ho. Chal hospital chalte hain._

_Purvi- Maa, iss mein hospital jaane wali kya baat hai? Kabhi kabhi aisa hota hai._

_PM- Mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai. Tu mere saath chal rahi hai matlab chal rahi hai._

_Purvi- Maa, ek naya case aaya hai. Mujhe kaam pe jaana hai._

_PM- Aur bhi kaam karne ke liye hain. Aisa nahi hai ki tere bina woh sab kuch nahi kar payenge. Tu mere saath chal rahi hai bas._

_Purvi- Thik hai Maa. Main chalungi aapke saath. Ab toh khush hain na aap?_

_PM- Accha, pehle kuch khate hain. AUr uske bad hospital chalenge._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Both of them smiled and they did their breakfast. After finishing with the breakfast, they went to hospital. Purvi's mother was so worried and Purvi smiled seeing her worried for her. After checking Purvi, both the doctor and Purvi came outside._**

_PM- Kya hua hai isse?_

_Doctor- Abhi hum sure nahi hain. Aapko report aane tak intaraaz karna hoga._

_Purvi- Thik hai doctor._

**_The doctor went from there._**

_Purvi- Maa, aap chinta bilkul mat kijiye. Kuch nahi hua hai mujhe._

_PM- Mujhe kahin jaana tha._

_Purvi- Toh Maa, aap jahiye. Main hoon na yaha._

_PM- Nahi. Main kahin nahi jahungi._

_Purvi- Maa, ab main badhi ho gayi hoon._

_PM- Bache jitne bhi badhe kyun na ho jaayen, Maa Baap ke liye hamesha bache hi rehte hain._

_Purvi- Haan Maa, main jaanti hoon, lekin aapko bhi toh apna kaam karna chahiye na. Aap jahiye._

_PM- Dhan rakna aapna._

_Purvi- Aur aap bhi._

**_Purvi's mother smiled and went from there. Purvi sat outside for sometimes, and saw Pooja coming. Purvi smiled and Pooja became shocked. Pooja came to her and hugged her._**

_Pooja- Oh god Purvi, kaha thi tu yaar?_

_Purvi- Main toh yahi thi._

_Pooja- Aur tu yaha kya kar rahi hai? Kahin tu bimar toh nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi, main bimar nahi hoon, lekin Maa ko lagta hai ki main bimar hoon._

_Pooja- Agar Aunty ko lagta hai toh tu zaroor bimar hogi._

_Purvi- Nahi woh mujhe kuch din pehle hi period hona chahiye tha, lekin abhi tak hua nahi hai toh Maa ko lagta hai ki main bimar hoon._

_Pooja- Ek minute, ek minute. Tujhe period nahi ho raha?_

_Purvi- Ab tu bhi Maa ki taara tension mat le._

_Pooja- Nahi Purvi, main bas aise hi nahi puch nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Toh tujhe bhi lagta hai hi main bimar hoon._

_Pooja- Tune check up kiya?_

_Purvi- Haan. Report ka intazaar kar rahi hoon._

_Pooja- Thik hai. Accha chal thodi der baat karte hain._

**_Pooja took Purvi to her cabin and both of them sat down._**

_Purvi- Waise Pooja, tera Rahul kaisa hai?_

_Pooja- Mera Rahul thik hai._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai Pooja? Tujhe gussa nahi aaya jab maine tera Rahul kaha toh?_

_Pooja- Nahi._

_Purvi- Aisa kyun?_

_Pooja- Kyunki i love Rahul._

_Purvi- What?_

_Pooja- Haan, yaar. Finally mujhe bhi pyaar ho hi gaya._

_Purvi- Kya Rahul bhi tujhse pyaar karta hai?_

_Pooja- I think so._

_Purvi- Raj aur Priya kaise hain?_

_Pooja- Woh dono bhi thik hi hain. Pyaar karne lage hain woh dono bhi._

_Purvi- Accha toh tu yaha kya kar rahi hai?_

_Pooja- Kuch kaam tha issi liye aayi thi._

_Purvi- Accha, toh thik hai._

_Pooja- Purvi, tu yaha aayi kyun yaar?_

_Purvi- Pooja, bahut lambi kahani hai._

_Pooja- Main jaanti hoon Purvi. Tu Sachin ke karan yaha aayi hai na?_

_Purvi- Sachin? Nahi toh._

_Pooja- Jhut mat bol. Hum sab jaante hain ki tu yaha kyun aayi thi. Lekin trust me Purvi, Sachin bhi tujhse pyaar karta hai._

_Purvi- Nahi Pooja. Sachin ne kabhi mujhse pyaar nahi kiya. Maine hamesha usse pyaar kiya, lekin woh... Hamesha ussi ke baare mein sochti rehti thi, lekin woh kabhi mere baare mein nahi sochta hai. Aur Sachin ne tum sabko bataya hi hoga uss raat ke baare mein._

_Pooja- Hum jaante hain sab kuch._

_Purvi- Pooja, agar woh mujhse pyaar karta na toh woh mujhe rokta, lekin woh mujhse pyaar hi nahi karta. Usse koi farak hi nahi padha ki main Mumbai mein rahu ya yaha Delhi mein. Aur main nahi chahti thi ki main waha reh kar usse dukhi karu. Main jaanti hoon ki woh bahut guilty feel kar raha tha, lekin usse kabhi nahi kaha ki usse meri zaroorat hai. Uss raat kaha tha, lekin hosh mein kabhi nahi._

_Pooja- Nahi Purvi. Tere aane ke bad Sachin pagal jaisa ho gaya hai. Tu Mumbai wapas chal._

_Purvi- Nahi Pooja. Main Mumbai wapas nahi jaa sakti. Agar Sachin mujhse pyaar karta toh abhi tak mujhse milne aa chuka hota, lekin woh kabhi nahi aaya. Aur agar usse meri koi fikar nahi hai toh mujhe bhi nahi hona chahiye._

_Pooja- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Nahi Pooja... Main jaanti hoon ki tu kya chahti hai, lekin yeh nahi ho sakta. Aur haan, tu please Sachin ko yeh kabhi mat kehna hi main Delhi mein hoon._

_Pooja- Lekin Purvi, woh..._

_Purvi- Hamari dosti ki kasam hai tujhe._

_Pooja- Thik hai... Accha chal. report aa gaya hoga. Abhi main free hoon toh tu chal, main teri report le kar aati hoon._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Purvi wiped her tears as she was crying while talking to her and went outside and Pooja went to get her reports. After sometimes, Pooja came with a shocked expression. Purvi saw that so she came to her._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Pooja? Main sach mein bimar hoon kya?_

_Pooja- Purvi, tu... Tu Mumbai chal..._

_Purvi- Pooja, main nahi jaa sakti Mumbai._

_Pooja- Tujhe jaana hoga Purvi._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Pooja- Kyunki tu pregnant hai._

_Purvi- What?_

_Pooja- Haan._

_Purvi- Pooja, yeh kaisi mazak hai? Tu jaanti bhi hai ki pragnant ka malab kya hota hai?_

_Pooja- Purvi, main tujhse bhi zyada jaanti hoon ki pregnant kya hoti hai. Main ek doctor aur main koi mazak nahi kar rahi hoon._

**_Purvi took the report from Pooja's hand and became shocked seeing the result. She looked at Pooja with tears and Pooja looked at her worriedly._**

_Purvi- Yeh nahi ho sakta Pooja._

_Pooja- Yeh hua hai Purvi._

_Purvi- Pooja, tu mere baare mein sab kuch jaanti hai. Please kuch kar. Main pregnant nahi ho sakti. I mean mere abhi tak shaadi nahi huyi hai._

_Pooja- I know Purvi. Issi liye keh rahi hoon ki Mumbai chal. Sachin hai waha._

_Purvi- Nahi. Wada kar mujhse ki tu Sachin ko kuch nahi batayegi._

_Pooja- Purvi, tu jitne bhi wade karvale mujhse, lekin pregnancy chupane wali baat nahi hai. Ek na ek din sabko pata chalta hi hai._

_Purvi- Main kisi ko pata hone nahi de sakti Pooja._

_Pooja- Kya matlab?_

_Purvi- Main abortion karvahungi._

_Pooja- Kya? Purvi, tu hosh mein toh hai?_

_Purvi- Main sach keh rahi hoon Pooja. Main iss bache ko janm nahi de sakti._

_Pooja- Purvi, yeh bacha tera aur Sachin ka pyaar ka nishani hai aur tu..._

_Purvi- Kaunsa pyaar? Woh jo main Sachin se karti hoon? Nahi Pooja, mere sirf ek tarfaa pyaar hai. Iss pyaar ka koi naam nahi hai._

_Pooja- Nahi Purvi, main tujhe abortion karne nahi dungi. _

_Purvi- Pooja, mere pas aur koi rasta nahi hai. Main apne parivaar ke saath rehti hoon. Tu bhi bata unki izzat ka kya hoga? Main apne parivaar ke izzat mein daag nahi hone de sakti._

_Pooja- Purvi, tu Sachin se shaadi karle na._

_Purvi- Nahi. Main zabar zasti uske zindagi mein jaana nahi chahti Pooja. Woh mujhse pyaar nahi karta._

_Pooja- Kaisi baat kar rahi hai tu? Agar woh tujhse pyaar nahi karta toh woh tere karib kabhi nahi aata. Tu samaj kyun nahi rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Tu samaj kyun nahi rahi hai Pooja. I am older than 18. Mujhe haq hai decision lene ka._

_Pooja- Thik hai, tu kal aa jaana. Lekin acche se sochna. _

_Purvi- Thik hai Pooja, lekin tu please kisi ko kuch mat kehna. Rahul ko bhi nahi._

_Pooja- Thik hai. Apna khayal rakna._

**_Purvi went from there and Pooja went to her work. Purvi told her mother that she is fine and everything is fine. Purvi thought about Pooja's words and touched her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes and she again remembered that night. She took out a photo of Sachin and looked at it with tears._**

_Sachin- I am sorry Sachin. Main tere bache ko marrne ka soch rahi hoon, lekin tu hi bata na kya karu main. Mujhe kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi? Yeh bacha mere liye bahut khaash hai Sachin, lekin main isse chah kar bhi janm nahi de sakti. Main apne Maa Baba ke izzat pe daag nahi lagne de sakti. Agar tu mujhse pyaar karta toh main aisa kabhi nahi karti, lekin tu mujhse pyaar hi nahi karta toh main kya karu? Mujhe maaf karde._

**_She hugged the photo and cried._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So will Purvi do the abortion? Will Pooja tell Sachin about Purvi's pregnancy? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N-So please tell me what do you think and how you feel about the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. Hoping that you will like this chapter also. Please read and review._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Day, In Hospital<em>**

**_Purvi came and Pooja saw her._**

_Pooja- Toh? Kya socha tune?_

_Purvi- Main abortion karungi._

_Pooja- Kya yehi tera final decision hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Pooja- Ek baar phir se soch le Purvi. I think tujhe Sachin ko batana chahiye. Woh baap hai iss bache ka._

_Purvi- I don't care Pooja. Please..._

_Pooja- Thik hai chal. Main khud tera..._

_Purvi- Chal..._

_**Both of them went from there and Pooja first check Purvi. Purvi was laying with tears and Pooja also had some tears, but she had to control her emotion as being a doctor.**  
><em>

_Pooja- Purvi, woh dekh..._

**_Pooja showed Purvi the little tinny baby inside her stomach and more tears fell from Purvi's eyes. She got up with a jerk so Pooja became shocked._**

_Pooja- Kya hua Purvi? Tujhe aise uthna nahi chahiye._

_Purvi- Pooja, please mujhe kuch mat dikha. Main kamjoor nahi ban sakti._

_Pooja- Purvi, iss bache ki kya galti hai jo tu isse marrna chahti hai?_

_Purvi- Pooja, galti bacha ka nahi hai. Galti mera hai. Mere galti ke karan yeh sab hua hai._

_Pooja- Abhi yeh sab ka waqt nahi hai Purvi._

_Purvi- Pooja, kya main sahi kar rahi hoon?_

_Pooja- Nahi._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya karu main? Abhi isse dekhne ke bad main kamjoor ho gayi hoon. Kyun dekhaya tune?_

_Pooja- Purvi, meri baat maan aur Mumbai chal._

_Purvi- Kya Sachin mujhe aur iss bache ko apnayega?_

_Pooja- Tu hamesha kehti hai ki tu usse pyaar karti hai, lekin tu abhi tak usse samaj nahi paayi. Woh kitna pyaar karta hai tujhse._

_Purvi- Sach mein?_

_Pooja- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh thik hai Pooja. Main jahungi Mumbai._

_Pooja- Waise main bhi kal hi jaa rahi hoon toh hum saath chalenge. OK?_

_Purvi- OK._

**_Purvi told her mother everything and she also told her to go to Mumbai. The next day, Purvi and Pooja went to Mumbai. They first went to Pooja's house and relaxed a little. Pooja was happy to be back home, but Purvi was thinking how will Sachin react._**

_Purvi- Pooja, i think mujhe abhi Bureau jaana chahiye._

_Pooja- Bureau? Kyun yaar?_

_Purvi- Sachin se milne?_

_Pooja- Haan, tu jaa._

_Purvi- Thanks._

_Pooja- Dhan se jaana._

_Purvi- Haan._

**_Purvi went back to Bureau after a month and everything was the same. She entered inside, but there was not anyone there as all had went to lunch. She looked at her desk and smiled and then went to Sachin's desk. She picked up a file just to look and saw her photo on the desk. She picked up the_****_ photo and smiled lightly. Meanwhile, Sachin entered and Purvi smiled. He became shocked seeing her there in that time. Both of them slowly moved toward each other and Purvi was full of tears. Tears came into Sachin's eyes also. They went near to each other and looked at each other. Sachin lower his head so Purvi became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- I am sorry._

_Purvi- Sorry? Kis liye?_

_Sachin- Maine kabhi tujhe samja hi nahi. Kabhi tere pyaar ko nahi samaj paaya main. _

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh..._

_Sachin- Please mujhe maaf karde yaar. _

_Purvi- I am sorry too. Main bhi tere pyaar ko samaj nahi paayi._

_Sachin- Purvi, i love you. Main sach mein tujhse bahut pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Yeh pehle kyun nahi bataya?_

_Sachin- Bataya tha na? Uss raat?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin tujhe toh kuch yaad hi nahi tha._

_Sachin- Ab sab yaad hai mujhe. Kya tu sab kuch bhul kar mujhse maaf karegi?_

_Purvi- Wohi karne ke liye aayi hoon._

_Sachin- Matlab tu mujhe maaf karegi na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

**_Sachin hugged her tightly and she also hugged him while crying. Both of them hugged each other tightly and after sometimes, they got separated. He kissed her forehead, cheeks and was about to kiss her lips, but she placed her hand on his lips. He removed her hand from his lips and smiled._**

_Sachin- Kitne dino bad mile hain hum aur tu hai ki abhi bhi..._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe tujhse kuch baat karti hai. Mujhe nahi pata ki tu khush hoga ya nahi, lekin batana zaroori hai._

_Sachin- Bolna._

_**She held his hand and placed it on her stomach. He didn't understand so he looked at her.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Yeh kya kar rahi hai tu?_

_Purvi- Main bol nahi pahungi Sachin. Itni si baat hi toh hai. Samaj jaana yaar._

_Sachin- Tere pet mein kya hai? Pehle se thoda badha bhi ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Abhi bhi nahi samja tu?_

_Sachin- Tu moti toh nahi ho gayi hai, balki pehle se bhi patli ho gayi hai toh phir sirf tera pet hi badha kaise ho gaya?_

_Purvi- Soch lo._

**_Sachin touched her stomach with his another hand and started thinking. After sometimes, he smiled and looked at her._**

_Purvi- Soch liya yaa nahi?_

_Sachin- Purvi, kahin tu pregnant toh nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Tu pregnant hai?_

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon ki tu iss baatse bilkul khush nahi hai, lekin..._

_Sachin- Arre pagal. Agar main khush nahi honga toh aur kaun hoga? After all, main baap hoon iss bache ka._

_Purvi- Sach mein tu khush hai?_

_Sachin- Arre of course._

**_Both of them smiled and hugged each other. Meanwhile, Duo entered so they got separated. Duo were shocked seeing Purvi there. After sometimes, everyone came and all of them asked Purvi many questions. She answered everyone and she was happy seeing all of them again. After sometimes, SachVi went from Bureau. Sachin took her to his house and Purvi became confused._**

_Purvi- Sachin, tum mujhe yaha kyun le kar aaye ho?_

_Sachin- Ab tera toh koi ghar nahi hai yaha. Toh socha hi mere ghar pe le aa hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Bol na._

_Purvi- Hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain aur isse badhi baat yeh hai ki main pregnant hoon._

_Sachin- Toh kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sachin, hamari shaadi nahi huyi hai._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tu chinta kyun karti hai yaar? Hum bahut jald shaadi karenge._

_Purvi- Lekin kab?_

_Sachin- Tujhe yaad hai, Priya ke ghar per maine Rahul aur Raj se kaha tha ki hum saath mein shaadi karenge?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin woh baat alag thi Sachin. Uss waqt main pregnant nahi thi._

_Sachin- Purvi, main tere saath hoon, lekin tu dekhna Raj aur Rahul bhi bahut jald Priya aur Pooja se apna pyaar ka izhaar karenge._

_Purvi- Thik hai. _

_Sachin- Waise, main tujhse thoda naraz bhi hoon._

_Purvi- Kyun? Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe chod kar chali gayi tu? Ek baar bhi tune nahi socha ki main tere bina kaise karunga._

_Purvi- Mujhe maaf karde yaar, lekin mujhe uss waqt laga ki tu mujhse pyaar hi nahi karta. Aur main yaha reh kar tumhe mere saath rehne ke liye majboor nahi karna chahti thi._

_Sachin- Pagal hai tu Purvi. Agar main tujhse pyaar nahi karta toh main tujhe kabhi nahi chuta. Aur woh sab hone ke bad bhi tu mere pyaar ko samaj nahi paayi._

_Purvi- Tumne bhi toh nahi kaha na ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho?_

_Sachin- Mujhe pata hi nahi tha uss waqt ki main tujhse kitna pyaar karta hoon. Jab tu mujhe chod kar chali gayi na toh mujhe pata chala._

_Purvi- Sach?_

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, mere mann mein ek sawal hai tere liye._

_Purvi- Kaisa sawal?_

_Sachin- Agar tu pregnant nahi hoti toh kya tu mere pas kabhi nahi aati?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi, lekin tumhe pata hai pregnant hone ke bad bhi main nahi aana chahti thi._

_Sachin- Toh tu yaha kyun aayi?_

_Purvi- Pooja ke karan._

_Sachin- Pooja?_

_Purvi- Haan. Pooja Delhi gayi thi kuch kaam ke wajase aur main bhi hospital gayi thi toh..._

_Sachin- Tu hospital kyun gayi thi? Kahin bache ko toh..._

_Purvi- Sachin, i am sorry, lekin mujhe lagta hai ki mujhe tumhe sach bata dena chahiye._

_Sachin- Kaisa sach?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main pehle abortion karne wali thi._

**_Sachin became completely shocked hearing that. She looked at him while feeling guilty._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tu... Tu mere bache ko marrne wali thi?_

_Purvi- Nahi woh..._

_Sachin- Purvi, tu aisa soch bhi kaise sakti hai. I mean ek aurat ho kar bhi tune..._

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin, lekin mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha tha._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Main tujhe iss baat ke liye maaf nahi kar sakta. Tu sabki jaan bachati hai, lekin apne ki bache ko..._

_Purvi- Sachin, main majboor thi._

_Sachin- Majboor toh tu uss raat bhi thi._

_Purvi- Sachin, main..._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi, main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta tha ki tu kabhi aisa bhi soch sakti hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, main apna ghar ki izzat leelam nahi karna chahti thi. Tum jaante ho ki agar koi ladki shaadi ke pehle pregnant hoti hai toh uske parivaar ko kya kya suna padhta hai._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon main yeh sab._

_Purvi- Mujhe please maaf kardo Sachin. _

_Sachin- Maaf toh mujhe tujhe karna hi hoga Purvi, kyunki main tujhe maaf kare bina reh nahi sakta. Lekin mujhse wada kar ki aage se tu kabhi aisa nahi sochegi._

_Purvi- Main tumse wada karti hoon Sachin ki aage se main aisa kabhi nahi sochungi._

_Sachin- Pakka wada?_

_Purvi- Pakka wada._

**_Sachin hugged her and she also hugged him. Just then, Sachin got a call. They got separated and Sachin picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Person- Sachin, tu kya kar raha hai yaar?_

_Sachin- Kyun Rahul? Kya hua hai?_

_Rahul- Tu shaadi ke pehle hi Papa banne wala hai aur hama bataya tak nahi?_

_Sachin- Tumhe yeh sab kaise pata?_

_Rahul- Pooja ne bata mujhe._

_Sachin- Pooja kabse tumhe sab baatein batane lagi?_

_Rahul- Bahut din ho gaye hain. Har chiz mujhse share karti hai. Lekin i don't know why._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Kya kehna tha?_

_Rahul- Purvi, tere saath hi hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Rahul- Accha toh aaj hum sab pehle jaise ghumne chalte hain. Bahut maza aayega._

_Sachin- I am sorry Rahul, lekin Purvi ab pregnant hai aur woh kahin bhi nahi jaa sakti._

_Rahul- Kya baat hai yaar? Abhi tak bache ko dekha nahi hai aur abhi se itna pyaar karne lage ho._

_Sachin- Rahul, main serious hoon._

_Rahul- Accha thik hai. Hum beach jayenge. OK?_

_Sachin- Beach?_

_Rahul- Haan. Aur hum sab hain na Purvi ke saath. Beach jaane mein kya problem hai yaar?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

_Rahul- Haan toh thik hai. Main tum sab ko pick karunga. Be ready._

_Sachin- Haan thik hai._

_Rahul- Purvi ko bhi kehna._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_They disconnected the call and Sachin turned to Purvi, but became shocked seeing her crying._**

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, tu ro kyun rahi hai?_

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe khud nahi pata ki maine apne bache ko marrne ka kaise soch liya._

_Sachin- Purvi, main jaanta hoon ki tune jo socha tha woh galat tha, lekin abhi uss galti ko yaad karke rona bhi galat hai. _

_Purvi- Sachin, main..._

_Sachin- Purvi, please na yaar. _

**_He wiped her tears and she smiled lightly._**

_Sachin- Accha chal. Ready ho jaa. Hum sab beach jaa rahe hain._

_Purvi- Hum tino?_

_Sachin- Tino?_

_Purvi- Hum tino matlab, hum dono aur..._

**_She placed his hand on her stomach so he smiled and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Hum tino nahi. Hum 7 hain._

_Purvi- 7?_

_Sachin- Hum tino, Rahul, Raj, Pooja aur Priya._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh chalo. Main unn sab ko kitni der se dekhna chahti thi._

_Sachin- Hum kahin nahi jaa rahe hain. Woh yaha aa rahe hain._

_Purvi- Toh thik hai. Main bathroom ho kar aati hoon._

_Sachin- Jaldi karna._

_Purvi- Haan._

**_Purvi went to bathroom and after sometimes, she came back. Just then, Rahul came with others and SachVi went to them. Everyone smiled seeing SachVi and Pooja was too happy. After sometimes, they reached the beach and all of them smiled._**

_Priya- Wow! Kitna khubsurat lag raha hai yeh sab._

**_Raj looked at Priya and smiled._**

_Raj- Lekin tumse kam lag raha hai._

**_Priya looked at him surprisingly and SachViand RaJa smiled. Raj realized what he said so he tried change the topic_**

_Raj- Mera matlab woh nahi tha._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya tha tumhara matlab Raj?_

_Raj- Purvi, tum bhi na... Chodo na yeh sab._

_Pooja- Purvi, tu ek minute mere saath chalna._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Pooja- Bas chalna yaar._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Chal._

**_Purvi and Pooja went little far from others._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai Pooja?_

_Pooja- Purvi, tune Sachin ko sach toh bataya hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan. Aur tujhe pata hai woh bahut khush hai iss bache ko le kar._

_Pooja- Dekha, maine kaha tha na ki Sachin aisa nahi hai? Dekh liya na?_

_Purvi- Main kitna galat karne jaa rahi thi Pooja. Agar tu nahi hoti na toh mujhse woh galti ho jaata, lekin thanks god ki tu yaha thi. Thank you._

_Pooja- Kya yaar tu bhi? Agar tere aur Sachin ke bich mein sab kuch thik hai toh mujhe tujhse ek aur baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Haan, bol._

_Pooja- Maine tujhe bataya tha na ki main Rahul se pyaar karne lagi hoon._

_Purvi- Haan toh?_

_Pooja- Toh main usse apni dil ki baat batana chahti hoon._

_Purvi- Yeh toh bahut acchi baat hai Pooja._

_Pooja- Lekin ek problem hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Pooja- Main sure nahi hoon ki Rahul mujhse pyaar karta hai yaa nahi. Kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai, lekin phir lagta hai ki shayad woh mujhe sirf dost maanta hai._

_Purvi- Pooja, mujhe lagta hai ki woh tujhse pyaar karta hai._

_Pooja- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Pooja- Haan toh main usse bata dungi ki i love him._

_Purvi- Haan toh chal, bata de usse apni dil ki baat._

_Pooja- Chal._

**_Purvi and Pooja went back to others and Rahul smiled while looking at Pooja._**

_Pooja- Rahul, mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha._

_Rahul- Mujhse?_

_Pooja- Haan._

_Rahul- Bolo na kya baat hai._

_Pooja- Nahi, yaha nahi keh sakti. Kya do minute ke liye tum mere saath aa sakte ho?_

_Rahul- Thik hai chalo._

**_RaJa went from there and Purvi smiled. RaJa were walking and Pooja was smiling while looking at him._**

_Rahul(while walking)- Bolo, kya baat hai?_

_Pooja(while walking too)- Rahul, woh mujhe na tumse..._

_Rahul- Bolo, kya bolna chahti thi tum?_

_Pooja- Woh main..._

_Rahul- Bolo._

_Pooja- Main nahi keh pahungi._

_Rahul- Lekin baat kya hai?_

_Pooja- Woh main..._

_Rahul- Ab bakari ki taara main main mat karo. Jaldi bolo ki kya bolna hai._

_Pooja- Main nahi keh pahungi yaar._

_Rahul- Accha toh thik hai. Yaha bahut log hai. Hum thodi dur chalte hain._

_Pooja- OK._

**_They walked little far and Pooja was thinking how to say i love you so easily. Meanwhile, Rahul was confused seeing Pooja. They went far from everyone. There were only them and both looked at each other._**

_Rahul- Yaha koi nahi hai. Tum jo chaho bol sakti ho. Yaha sirf hum dono hi hain._

_Pooja- Rahul, woh main tumse..._

_Rahul- Tum mujhse?_

_Pooja- Main tumse..._

_Rahul- Tum mujhse kya?_

_Pooja- Arre nahi hoga mujhse yeh sab._

_Rahul- Pooja, baat kya hai? Tu kehna kya chahti hai?_

_Pooja- Rahul, i..._

_Rahul- Oh god Pooja._

**_Rahul turned to another side in disbelief and she didn't know what to do. She came in front him and he looked at her. He placed his hand on her waist and she looked at him surprisingly._**

_Rahul- Bol, kya bolna hai tujhe?_

_Pooja- Rahul, main..._

**_He moved his another hand and held her face. She closed her eyes while shivering and he smiled lightly._**

_Rahul- Main jaanta hoon, tu kya kehna chahti hai._

**_She opened her eyes and looked at him._**

_Pooja- Kai... Kaise jaante ho tum?_

_Rahul- Bas jaanta hoon._

**_He moved closer and she became surprised. She tried to move back, but he pulled her more closer. She was completely shocked and was nervous seeing him that close._**

_Pooja- Ra.. Rahul..._

_Rahul- Agar khud bol nahi rahi ho toh mujhe bolne do._

_Pooja- Rahul, woh main..._

_**Before she could say anything else, Rahul kissed her right cheek and she was totally shocked. Both of them looked at each other and Rahul smiled while Pooja was still in shock. He then kissed her left cheek and Pooja just closed her eyes while shivering. He pulled her more closer so she opened her eyes.**  
><em>

_Pooja- Rahul..._

_Rahul- Hmm..._

_Pooja- Tum yeh kya kar rahe ho? Please chodo na mujhe._

_Rahul- Pyaar kar raha hoon._

_Pooja- Pyaar?_

_Rahul- Main jaanta hoon Pooja, tu i love you kehne ki koshish kar rahi hai._

_Pooja- Tumhe pata hai?_

_Rahul- Haan, mujhe pata hai ki tere dil mein mere liye kya hai._

_Pooja- Rahul, i love you._

_Rahul- I know._

_Pooja- Kya tum bhi mujhse pyaar karte ho Rahul?_

_Rahul- Tujhe kya lagta hai?_

_Pooja- Haan._

_Rahul- Toh haan. I love you too._

_Pooja- Sach mein?_

_Rahul- Haan. I love you Pooja._

**_Pooja was just too happy that she got tears on her eyes. They hugged each other and Rahul smiled while Pooja smiled in tears. After sometimes, they got separated and looked at each other. He moved his head to kiss her, but she pushed him and ran from there. _**

_Rahul- Pooja ki bachi. Main aaj tujhe nahi chodunga._

_Pooja(while running)- Sorry._

**_He ran after her and both of them were running while laughing. After sometimes, he caught her and both of them fell on the sand. They fell next to each other and looked at each other. On the other hand, SachVi and RaYa were looking for RaJa, but they didn't saw her._**

_Sachin- Yaar yeh Rahul aur Pooja chale kaha gaye?_

_Purvi- Sachin, tum chinta kyun kar rahe ho. Aate hi honge._

_Raj- Nahi Purvi. Sach mein bahut time ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Main dekhke aati hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi, tu nahi jaayegi._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Dekh kitne bache bhag rahe hain. Agar kisi karan se gir gayi toh?_

**_RaYa smiled while looking at each other seeing SachVi. And Purvi looked at Sachin confusingly._**

_Purvi- Sachin, tum kuch zyada hi soch rahe ho._

_Priya- Purvi, Sachin thik keh raha hai. Tum yahi ruko. Agar tum gir gayi toh bahut problem ho jaayegi._

_Purvi- Priya, ab tu bhi..._

_Raj- Priya is right Purvi._

_Sachin- Sirf Priya right nahi hai. Main bhi right hoon._

_Raj- Haan haan. Sachin bhi right hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai toh tum dono jaho aur dekho._

_Raj- Priya ko jaane ki kya zaroorat hai? Main jaata hoon._

_Priya- Main Sachin aur Purvi ke saath kya karungi? Main bhi chalti hoon._

_Purvi- Arre haan haan. Kyun nahi. Tu toh wohi jaayegi na jaha Raj jaayega._

_Priya- Purvi..._

_Sachin- Jaho jaho. Acche se dekhna ki Rahul aur Pooja kya kar rahe hain._

_Purvi- But be careful._

_Raj- Haan thik hai. Chalo Priya._

**_RaYa went from there and Sachin pulled Purvi closer to him. Purvi looked around and then at him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, kya kar rahe ho? Kitne log hain yaha._

_Sachin- I don't care ki kitne log hain. Mujhe bas tu chahiye._

_Purvi- Sachin, main tumhari hi hoon, lekin abhi yeh sab kya hai? Chodo mujhe._

_Sachin- Chodne ke liye nahi pakda hai maine._

_Purvi- Sachin, please._

_Sachin- Kiss karna hoga._

_Purvi- Kiss?_

_Sachin- Haan aur woh bhi yaha._

**_He pointed toward his lips._**

_Purvi- Sachin, please chodo mujhe. Dekho, ghar jaane ke bad tum jitna kiss karne ke liye bologe na main karungi, lekin abhi nahi please._

_Sachin- Sirf ek baar. _

_Purvi- Please Sachin, hamare bache ke liye._

**_He left her and she smiled._**

_Sachini- Sirf mere bache ke liye choda hai maine tujhe. Aur haan apni kahe baatein mat bhulna. Ghar jaa kar jitna main kahunga, utna hi kiss karna hoga tujhe._

_Purvi- Woh toh future ki baat hai. Mind change bhi ho sakta hai mera._

_Sachin- Dekhte hain ki kaise nahi karegi._

_Purvi- Dekhte hain ki kaise karvayenge aap?_

_Sachin- Aap?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Aaj sunrise kis or se hua tha?_

_Purvi- Ussi or se jis or se hamesha hota hai._

_Sachin- Aisa ho hi nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tune mujhe offf duty aap kaha._

_Purvi- Practice kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Kis baat ki practice?_

_Purvi- Tumhe aap kehne ki practice._

_Sachin- Tujhe aap kehne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Purvi- Abhi nahi hai, lekin shaadi ke bad toh zaroorat padhegi na?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tera khayal itna purana hai yaar._

_Purvi- Jo log apne pati ko tum kehte hain na woh log mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hain._

_Sachin- Aise bahut saare log hain. Aur especially agar love marriage ho toh koi apne pati ko aap nahi kehta._

_Purvi- Lekin main nahi keh sakti. Main aapko aap hi kahungi._

_Sachin- Lekin main toh tujhe hamesha tu hi kahunga._

_Purvi- Lekin pehle toh tum bhi mujhe tum hi bolte the na?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin jab main tujhe tum bolta hoon na toh aisa lagta hai jaise tu mujhse bahut dur hai. Iss liye main tujhe hamesha tu hi kahunga kyunki tu hamesha mere karib hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Tum jo chaho keh sakte ho, lekin main shaadi ke bad aap hi bollungi._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Meanwhile on the other hand, RaYa were walking on the edge of the beach and there were enjoying the cool wind. **_Just then, a kid pushed Priya and Raj tried to hold her, but she fell into the water. The kid had pushed her accidentally as all the kids were running here and there. _**_**

_Raj- Priya..._

**_Priya tried to came out of the water, but she couldn't as she didn't know how to swim. Raj thought she knew it so he was telling her to come out. It was becoming hard for Priya to breathe and Raj looked here and there, but all were busy with their own things. And they were far from both SachVi and RaJa. Raj was also not perfect in swimming, but still jumped into the water. He hardly took her out, but she was already unconscious . He made her laid on the sand and pressed her stomach. Some water came out, but she was still unconscious so he rubbed her hands and foot. It was taking time and he was so worried. So, he connected his mouth with her and took out water. He was so worried that, he had tears on his eyes. After sometimes, she came into her senses and he smiled. Priya sat up and Raj hugged her tightly. Priya was just too shocked that she didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to hug him back or not, but she just smiled. After sometimes, Raj got separated and held her face into his palm._**

_Raj- Priya, tum thik toh hona?_

_Priya- Haan, Raj... Main thik hoon, lekin tumhe kya hua hai? Ro kyun rahe ho tum?_

_Raj- Main ro nahi raha hoon._

_Priya- Toh tumhare aankhon mein aanshu kaise?_

_Raj- Yeh aanshu nahi hain._

_Priya- Raj, kyun itna fikar karte ho tum meri?_

_Raj- Priya, mujhe nahi pata hai ki main kyun tumhara itna fikar karta hoon._

_Priya- By the way, thank you. _

_Raj- Kis liye?_

_Priya- Meri jaan bacha ne ke liye. Mujhe swimming nahi aata._

_Raj- Aata toh mujhe bhi nahi hai._

_Priya- Kya? Tumhe swimming nahi aata?_

_Raj- Nahi._

_Priya- Oh my god, tum swimming nahi jaante the toh mujhe bacha ne ke liye tum pani ke andar gaye hi kyun?_

_Raj- Priya, uss waqt mujhe tumhare alaba aur kuch dekhi nahi diya._

_Priya- Raj, please aage se aisa mat karna. I mean agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh main kaise jee pati?_

_Raj- Aisa kyun keh rahi ho?_

_Priya- Raj, mere liye mere se zyada tumhari jaan pyaari hai._

_Raj- Kyun?_

_Priya- Kyunki i..._

_Raj- I...?_

_Priya- Kuch nahi. Chalo yaha se._

**_Both of them got up and saw RaJa coming while laughing. RaJa saw RaYa wet so they looked at each other._**

_Rahul- Tum dono ke kapde gile kyun hain?_

_Pooja- Aur Priya, tujhe toh swimming bhi nahi aati. _

_Rahul- Aur Raj tujhe bhi nahi aata._

_Raj- Hum swim nahi kar rahe the._

_Rahul- Haan toh kya kar rahe the pani ke andar? I am sure tum dono ke kapde aise hi gile toh nahi huye hain._

_Priya- Main pani mein gir gayi thi._

_Pooja- What?_

_Priya- Haan aur Raj ne mujhe bachaya hai._

_Pooja- Thank you very much Raj. _

_Rahul- Wow Raj. Isse kehte hain sacha pyaar. Tujhe khud swimming nahi aati, lekin phir bhi apni jaan ki fikar naa karte huye tune Priya ko bacha liya. How sweet!_

_Pooja- Sach mein guys, Priya tu kitni lucky hai. Tujhe Raj jaisa pyaar karne wali mil gaya._

_Raj- Pooja, woh..._

_Rahul- Ab toh jhut bolna band kardo yaar. Abhi tak toh tum dono ko hi samaj jaana chahiye ki tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho. Itne padhe likhe ho kar bhi kuch samajte hi nahi ho tum dono._

_Pooja- Rahul, calm down. They need some time._

_Rahul- Any ways, tum dono yaha kar kya rahe ho?_

_Raj- Arre yaar, hum toh tum dono ko hi dhundne aaye the._

_Priya- Haan, kaha the tum dono?_

**_RaJa looked at each other and Pooja turned to another side while smiling._**

_Raj- Bataona kaha the._

_Rahul- Romance kar rahe the._

**_Pooja looked at him surprisingly and he smiled._**

_Rahul- Ab tum dono se kya chupana yaar. Main aur Pooja apna pyaar ka izhaar kar rahe the._

_Priya- Pooja..._

_Pooja- Issi liye keh rahi hoon ki tu bhi Raj ko keh de ki tu usse kitna pyaar karti hai._

_Priya- Pooja, tum..._

_Pooja- Pooja nahi Raj bolo. Kitna easy hai yaar. Bas 3 words hi toh hain. I LOVE YOU._

_Rahul- Jhuti kahin ki. i love bolna easy nahi hai. Aur tune hi toh 10 baar mein kaha tha aur woh bhi kiss karne ke bad._

_RaYa- Kiss?_

_Pooja- Rahul..._

_Rahul- Calm down guys, sirf gal pe kiya tha._

_RaYa- Ohh._

_Pooja- Kya ohh kar rahe ho tum dono? Tum dono ne toh abhi tak ek dusre ko chuwa tak nahi hai._

_Raj- Arre nahi nahi Pooja. Humne bhi kiss kiya hai._

_RaJa- Kiss kiya hai?_

_Priya- Raj, yeh tum kya keh rahe ho? Humne kab kiss kiya?_

_Raj- Abhi thodi der pehle._

_Priya- Kab?_

_Raj- Jab tum behosh thi na toh tab main..._

_Priya- How dare you Raj? Tumne..._

_Raj- Nahi Priya, mujhe galat mat samjo. Main sirf tumhare muh se pani nikal raha tha._

_RaJa- Muh...?_

_Rahul(smiling)- Matlab tough kiss?_

_Priya- Rahul, it's not funny. I mean Raj, tum..._

_Raj- Priya, i was just helping you._

_Pooja- Priya, hua kya hai tujhe? Tu ek doctor hai aur tu samaj sakti hai ki tu kis hal mein huyi hogi. Raj aisa bilkul nahi hai._

_Priya- I am sorry Raj. And thank you for saving me, lekin kiss..._

_Rahul- Priya, calm down. Tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho toh kiss is normal aur yeh kiss toh unplanned hua hai... Any ways, just let it be._

_Pooja- Haan yaar chal._

**_RaJa pulled RaYa with them and all of them went to SachVi. SachVi asked them some questions and all of them enjoyed with each other, but Priya was still thinking about kiss._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So will RaYa ever confess their love? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- Toh kaisa laga yeh chapter? Hope i didn't bored you. Please tell me what do you think. And sorry if you didn't liked RaJa and RaYa's scenes, but this story is about them also. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thanks a lot for all the reviews. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some days passed and Purvi again got transfer to Mumbai. She had left her house so she was leaving with Sachin at his house, but they never used the same room. They live in different rooms. One day, Sachin became ready to go to Bureau, but Purvi still didn't came for breakfast so he went to her room and became shocked seeing her sitting on the bed crying while holding her stomach. Purvi saw him so she tried to act normal, but failed.<em>**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tu thik toh hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan haan Sachin, main thik hoon._

_Sachin- Pet mein dard ho raha hai kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi woh..._

_Sachin- Please sach sach bata. _

_Purvi- Sachin, pet mein bahut dard ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Toh pehle bolna chahiye tha na tujhe. Chal hospital chalte hain._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum Bureau jaho. Agar zaroorat padhi toh main khud chali jahungi._

_Sachin- Dekh Purvi, main iss mamle mein bilkul bhi careless nahi hoon. Ho sakta hai ki kuch problem ho. Main apne bache ko aur tujhe khona nahi chahta._

_Purvi- Sachin, main marr nahi jahungi. Tum jaho _aur __aapna duty karo.__

_Sachin- Purvi chal. Main Bureau nahi jahunga aur waise bhi Bureau mein koi case nahi hai._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

**_He pulled her to his car and they went to the hospital. Purvi's stomach was hurting so much that tears were falling from her eyes and Sachin was too worried see her like that. After sometimes, they reached the hospital and Priya saw them._**

_Priya- Arre Sachin Purvi, kya hua? Tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Priya, please kuch karo._

_**Meanwhile, Pooja came outside of a room and saw them.**  
><em>

_Pooja- Arre tum sab yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Priya Pooja dekho na pata nahi Purvi ko kya hua hai. Uske pet mein bahut dard ho raha hai._

_Pooja- Dard ho raha hai?_

_Purvi- Pooja, woh..._

_Priya- Pooja, tum Purvi ko dekh lo. Mujhe ek khaash patient ko dekhna hai._

_Pooja- Thik hai tu jaa. Purvi, tu mere saath chal. Aur Sachin, tum yahi ruko._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Priya went from there and Sachin sat down worried while Pooja took Purvi inside the room. Pooja checked Purvi and looked at her._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Pooja? Kuch problem hai kya?_

_Pooja- Haan. Bahut badhi problem hai._

_Purvi- Kaisi problem?_

_Pooja- Tu jaa bahar baith. Main report le kar aati hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin problem kya hai Pooja? Batana mujhe._

_Pooja- Purvi, please._

**_She took her outside the room and Sachin came to them. He wrapped his arms around Purvi's shoulder and Pooja smiled lightly._**

_Sachin- Kya hua hai Pooja Purvi ko?_

_Pooja- Tum dono yahi baitho. Main report le kar aati hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Pooja went from there with sad face and SachVi looked at each other worriedly. After sometimes, Pooja was coming while reading reports and Priya came to her._**

_Priya- Purvi ka kya hua Pooja?_

_Pooja- Priya, bahut badhi problem ho gayi hai._

_Priya- Kya hua hai?_

_Pooja- Yeh dekh..._

**_She gave her the reports and Priya also became sad seeing the reports._**

_Priya- Pooja, yeh kya ho gaya yaar?_

_Pooja- Priya, Sachin aur Purvi agar aaj saath hain toh sirf iss bache ke karan aur yeh bacha hi..._

_Priya- Pooja, kya aur koi rasta nahi hai iske alaba?_

_Pooja- Nahi. Priya, main Sachin aur Purvi ko yeh nahi keh pahungi. Tu jaa aur bata de unn dono ko._

_Priya- Pooja, main kaise...?_

_Pooja- Please._

**_Pooja went from there and Priya came to SachVi._**

_Sachin- Priya, tum..._

_Priya- Purvi ki report aa gayi hai._

_Purvi- Kya hai report mein? Kya problem hai?_

_Priya- Actually, there is a very big problem._

_Sachin- Kaisi problem Priya? saaf saaf batao._

_Priya- Main jaanti hoon ki tum dono hi yeh sun kar bahut dukhi ho jahoge, lekin sach yehi hai._

_Purvi- Priya, bas bata de na ab._

_Priya- Tumhari pregnancy mein bahut saare complications hain Purvi._

_Sachin- Kya...? Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Priya- Iss bache ke karan Purvi ki jaan jaa sakti hai._

**_Priya said this while controlling her tears and SachVi were too shocked. Tears fell from Purvi's eyes and Sachin also broke down._**

_Priya- Tum dono please apne aapko control karo. Main jaanti hoon ki tum dono ne bahut saare sapne dekhe hain iss bache ke saath, lekin ab ek hi rasta hai._

_Sachin- Kaisa rasta?_

_Priya- Abortion._

_Purvi- Nahi. Main abortion nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sachin, Priya keh kya rahi hai? Kuch karo na Sachin please. Main iss bache ko janm dena chahti hoon._

_**Priya's eyes became full of tears seeing SachVi. **  
><em>

_Sachin- Priya, koi rasta toh hoga na tum logo ke pas. Tum toh ek doctor ho, tumhe sab kuch pata hota hai Priya. Please kuch karo, lekin main Purvi aur hamare bache ko sahi salamat dekhna chahta hoon._

_Priya- Yeh nahi ho sakta Sachin. _

_Purvi- Priya, ab se main hamesha time per khahungi aur apna khayal bhi rakkungi main, lekin main abortion nahi karungi._

_Priya- Purvi, tum Samaj nahi rahi ho ki yeh bache ke karan tumhari jaan bhi jaa sakti hai._

_Purvi- I don't care. Mujhe apni fikar nahi hai, mujhe bas iss bache ko janm dena hai._

_Priya- Sachin, please Purvi ko samjao._

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh bacha mere liye bahut khaash hai, lekin main tujhe nahi kho sakta._

_Purvi- Sachin, ab tum bhi Priya ke side le rahe ho. Tum hi toh chahte the na main iss bache ko janm doon?_

_Sachin- Haan Puriv, main chahta tha aur abhi bhi chahta hoon ki tu iss bache ko janm de, lekin main iss bache ke liye tujhe nahi kho sakta._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum hamare bache ko marrne ki baat kar rahe ho? Yeh hamara pyaar ka nishani hai._

_Sachin- Haan Purvi, lekin..._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Main jaanti hoon ki tum mujhse bahut pyaar karte ho aur mujhe khona nahi chahte, lekin yeh bacha hai hamara. _

**_Sachin looked at Priya, who was standing there with tears._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tu phir se pregnant ho sakti hai. _

_Priya- Haan Purvi._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe yehi bacha chahiye._

_Sachin- Purvi samajne ki koshish kar. _

_Purvi- Mujhe kuch bhi samajna nahi hai Sachin. Main iss bache ko janm dungi matlab dungi._

_Sachin- Thik hai Purvi. Tu iss bache ko janm dena chahti hai na toh thik hai. Agar tu khush hai toh thik hai. Koi abortion nahi hoga. Hamara bacha hamare saath hi rahega._

**_Purvi smiled and tears fell from his eyes. Priya knew that he said that to make Purvi happy. She looked at him and smiled seeing how much he loves Purvi._**

**_Some days, passed and RaYa also confessed their love so all of their marriage was fixed after a month. Sachin always kept Purvi happy thinking maybe the problems will decrease and everything was getting better slowly. But one day, Sachin got shot during investigation and Shreya called Purvi._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Hello Shreya._

_Shreya- Purvi, tum abhi kaha ho?_

_Purvi- Ghar pe hoon. Kyun? Kuch kaam tha kya mujhse?_

_Shreya- Purvi, woh Sachin sir._

_Purvi- Sachin? Kya hua Sachin ko?_

_Shreya- Unhe goli lagi hai._

_Purvi- Kya? Go.. Goli?_

_Shreya- Haan._

_Purvi- Abhi Sachin kaha hai?_

_Shreya- Abhi hum sab hospital mein hain._

_Purvi- Kaunsi hospital?_

_Shreya- City Hospital._

_Purvi- Main abhi aayi._

_Shreya- Purvi, tum mat aaho. Tum ghar pe hi aaram karo._

_Purvi- Sachin hospital mein hai aur tum mujhe aaram karne ke liye keh rahi ho?_

_Shreya- Haan, kyunki tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai._

**_Purvi just disconnected the call and just drove toward City Hospital with tears on her eyes. She was in the car, but after driving for sometimes, all the cars in the road were stopped because of the traffic. She didn't had time to wait until all the cars to go so she came out of the car and started walking. She was walked in hurry and she was not seeing anything clear because of tears on her eyes. She was just walking on a road while cars were moving. A car was coming in hurry and Purvi was walking in front car so she got hit by the car. She fell down and her stomach got on a rock, which was beside the road. It hurt her so much that no one can even imagine. She became unconscious and the driver of that car took Purvi to the hospital. _**

**_In Hospital_**

**_All the CID teams were standing outside the OT waiting to hear Sachin's news. Priya was in OT with Sachin and Pooja was looking at other _patients and saw Purvi with lots of blood so she came outside the room after telling nurse to check other _patients.__  
><em>**

_Pooja- Isse kya hua hai?_

_Man- Doctor, please iss ladki ko bacho, Pata nahi kaise gaadi ke saamne aa gayi._

_Pooja- Accident hua hai kya?_

_Man- Haan._

_Pooja- Oh god._

**_Pooja called others and took Purvi from there. After sometimes, Priya came out and smiled._**

_ACP- Kya hua doctor?_

_Priya- Chinta ki baat nahi hai. Sachin ab thik hai._

_Abhijeet- Aap Sachin ko jaanti hain kya?_

_Priya- Ji. Sachin mera dost hai._

_ACP- Thik hai doctor. Kya hum usse mil sakte hain?_

_Priya- Aap sab thodi der bad mil sakte hain usse._

_ACP- Thik hai._

_Priya- Waise abhi tak Purvi nahi aayi kya?_

_Abhijeet- Aap Purvi ko bhi jaanti hain?_

_Priya- Ji haan. Sachin, Purvi aur main, hum sab school's friends hain._

_Daya- Wow._

_Priya- Any ways, main chalti hoon. Excuse me._

**_Priya went from there and after sometimes, everyone went to meet Sachin, but he was looking for Purvi, who was in danger. After finishing with everything, Pooja came out with tears on her eyes. It was her lunch time so she went to cafeteria with sad face. Priya was waiting for Pooja to come. When she saw her, she came to her._**

_Priya- Kaha gayi thi tum? Main wait kar rahi hoon tumhari._

_Pooja- Priya, woh..._

_Priya- It's OK. Kabhi kabhi hum late ho jaate hain, lekin tumhe pata hai Sachin ko goli lagi hai._

_Pooja- Goli aur Sachin ko? Tera matlab hamara dost Sachin na?_

_Priya- Haan. Lekin abhi koi chinta ki baat nahi hai. He is fine._

_Pooja- Bhagwan, kyun kar rahe ho yeh sab aap? Kya chahiye aapko Sachin aur Purvi se? Hamesha kuch na kuch hoti rehti hai unn dono ki zindagi mein._

_Priya- Arre Pooja, hua kya hai?_

_Pooja- Priya, Purvi ka accident hua hai._

_Priya- What?_

_Pooja- Haan aur tujhe pata hai uska bacha..._

_Priya- Bacha? Kahin bache ko kuch hua toh nahi?_

_Pooja- Haan Priya. Chin liya bhagwan ne Sachin aur Purvi se unki khushi. Sachin aur Purvi ke bache ko main nahi bacha paayi, Priya._

_Priya- Kya?_

_Pooja- Haan Priya. Jis bache ke liye Purvi apni jaan dene ko taayaar thi aaj woh bacha hi nahi raha._

_**Priya became full of tears and looked at Pooja.**  
><em>

_Priya- Pooja, ab kya hoga? I mean Purvi kaise jeeyegi? Sachin ka kya hoga?_

_Pooja- Pata nahi Priya. Pata nahi kya chahte hain bhagwan Sachin aur Purvi se jo yeh sab sirf unn dono ki hi zindagi mein hoti hai. _

_Priya- Pooja, Purvi kaisi hai?_

_Pooja- Abhi behosh hai. Lekin main soch rahi hoon ki hosh mein aane ke bad main usse kya kahungi._

_Priya- Aur jab ab Sachin mujhe Purvi ke baare mein puchega toh main usse kya kahungi?_

**_Both of them were really sad and tears were on their eyes. After sometimes, Priya went to Sachin and he smiled seeing her. She also smiled lightly._**

_Priya- Kaise ho Sachin?_

_Sachin- Ab jab khud apni dost hi apni doctor ho toh koi kaisa ho sakta hai? I am fine. I am feeling much better than before._

_Priya- Ab tumhe at least ek din bed rest karna hoga._

_Sachin- Yeh toh impossible hai._

_Priya- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki Purvi ko hamesha kuch na kuch khane ki maan karta hai toh mujhe kahin na kahin hamesha jaana hi padhega. Waise Purvi aayi nahi kya?_

_Priya- Woh..._

_Sachin- It's OK. Usse aaram karna chahiye. Woh jitna aaram karegi utna hi uske aur bache ke liye accha hai._

**_She smiled lightly, but she was crying from inside._**

_Sachin- Accha toh main kab ghar jaa pahunga?_

_Priya- Kal._

_Sachin- Kal? Nahi yaar. Purvi akeli ho jaayegi ghar pe._

_Priya- Purvi ki chinta mat karo. Hum sab hain na uske saath._

_Sachin- Haan woh toh hai, lekin phir bhi..._

_Priya- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Tum keh rahi ho issi liye maan raha hoon varna..._

_Priya- Thik hai thik hai. Calm down and do some rests. Main chalti hoon. _

**_She went from there and he smiled. After sometimes, Purvi became to her sense and saw Pooja standing beside her. She tried to got up, but Pooja stopped her._**

_Pooja- Purvi tu uth nahi sakti._

_Purvi- Pooja, Sachin..._

_Pooja- Sachin thik hai. Priya uske saath hai._

_Purvi- Kya sach mein woh thik hai?_

_Pooja- Haan, Sachin bilkul thik hai._

_Purvi- Thanks god, lekin Pooja main yaha kyun hoon? I mean main bahut kamjoor feel kar rahi hoon._

_Pooja- Tujhe aaram ki bahut zaroorat hai Purvi._

_Purvi- Pooja, mujhe ek baar Sachin ko dekhni hai._

_Pooja- Tu yahi ruk, main Sachin ko le kar aati hoon._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin jaldi._

_Pooja- Tu bilkul bhi uthna mat._

_Purvi- Thik hai tu jaa._

**_Pooja went to Sachin and he smiled seeing her._**

_Sachin- Kaisi ho Pooja?_

_Pooja- Main thik hoon, tum kaise ho?_

_Sachin- Jab tak Priya aur tum jaise doctors hon toh koi kaisa ho sakta hai?_

_Pooja- Accha thik hai. _

_Sachin- Waise Purvi abhi tak aayi nahi kya mujhse milne?_

_Pooja- Sachin, woh Purvi..._

_Sachin- Kya hua? Purvi thik toh hai na?_

_Pooja- Woh abhi thik hai._

_Sachin- Abhi thik hai ka matlab kya hai? Kya woh pehle thik nahi thi._

_Pooja- Sachin, Purvi ka accident hua hai._

_Sachin- What? Purvi ka accident?_

_Pooja- Haan._

_Sachin- Oh god, kaisi hai Purvi?_

_Pooja- Woh abhi thik hai, lekin..._

_Sachin- Lekin...?_

_Pooja- Lekin i am sorry Sachin._

_Sachin- Pooja, pehle bataona ki kya hua hai._

_Pooja- Tumhara bacha..._

_Sachin- Bac... Bacha?_

_Pooja- Woh bacha ab nahi raha._

_Sachin- You must be joking Pooja._

_Pooja- Nahi Sachin, main mazak nahi kar rahi hoon. Sach keh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Pooja, yeh ho hi nahi sakta. I mean sab kuch thik hota jaa raha tha na?_

_Pooja- Haan Sachin, lekin accident ke karan..._

_Sachin- Mujhe Purvi ke pas le chalo Pooja._

_Pooja- Chalo._

**_Pooja took him to Purvi and she smiled seeing Sachin. Pooja made Sachin sat near Purvi and then made Purvi sit. Purvi smiled, but tears came into both Sachin and Pooja.'s eyes. Pooja went from there as it was becoming harder for her to control her tears. Sachin looked at Purvi's stomach and she placed her hand and then realized that it became little small._**

_Purvi- Arre, mera pet toh isse badha hona chahiye tha, lekin yeh toh..._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai Sachin? Tum ro kyun rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Purvi, hamara bacha..._

_Purvi- Hamara bacha?_

_Sachin- Purvi, woh hamara bacha ab nahi raha._

**_Purvi became completely shocked hearing that._**

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin, hamara bacha mere pet mein hai,_

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Hamara bache tere pet mein tha, lekin ab nahi hai._

_Purvi- Aisa ho hi nahi sakta Sachin. _

_Sachin- Aisa hua hai Purvi._

**_Tears fell from both of their eyes and Purvi touched her stomach. She looked at him and hugged him while crying. He also hugged her and cried. Priya and Pooja were looking at them from outside and their eyes were also wet. Many days passed and no one cared about the marriage. Purvi started leaving with Pooja as she was the one who knew everything about Purvi. Everyone tried to make Purvi happy, but she was always sad. After trying very hard, Purvi slowly started forgetting about the baby and all were happy. Purvi also began to go to Bureau as she used to before she was pregnant._**

_**One Day, In Bureau**  
><em>

_**Purvi was reading a file while standing near her desk and Sachin just came and picked her up. She was completely shocked seeing him like that and he smiled.**_

_Purvi(in his arm)- Sachin, kya kar rahe ho? Yeh Bureau hai tumhara ghar nahi._

_Sachin- Purvi, ek good news hai._

_Purvi- Pehle mujhe niche utharo aur batao._

**_He made her stand and smiled while she looked at him confusingly._**

_Purvi- Kya news hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, hamari shaadi pakki ho gayi._

**_She smiled, but again remembered the baby and became sad._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tu mujhse shaadi nahi karna chahti kya?_

_Purvi- Kya bol rahe ho Sachin? Of course chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Toh tu dukhi kyun lag rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, hamara bacha..._

_Sachin- Purvi, tu phir se wohi baat le kar baith gayi? Do mahine ho chuke hain, lekin phir bhi tu wohi ek baat le kar baithi hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Ab main uss bache ke baare mein nahi sochungi. Accha toh batao, kya tumne mere Maa Baba se baat ki shaadi ke baare mein._

_Sachin- Unno ne hi shaadi ki date fixed kiya hai._

_Purvi- Toh kab hai shaadi?_

_Sachin- 15 din bad._

_Purvi- Itni jaldi?_

_Sachin- Yeh jaldi kaise hain yaar? Kaash hamari shaadi kal hoti._

_Purvi- Accha toh Raj aur Rahul ke parents ne kya kaha?_

_Sachin- Woh sab bhi maan gaye hain aur tujhe pata hai Pooja aur Priya ke parents bhi maan gaye hain. Hum sab ki shaadi 15 din bad ek hi din hoga._

_Purvi- Wow yaar. Sach mein bahut hi acchi news hai yeh toh._

_Sachin- Tu khush hai?_

_Purvi- Of course._

_Sachin(moving closer)- Toh..._

_Purvi- Sachin, abhi hum Bureau mein hain ghar per nahi._

_Sachin- Bureau mein hain toh kya hua? Yaha sirf hum dono hi hain._

_Pu__rvi- Sachin..._

**_He wrapped his arms around her she smiled. He moved closer and Purvi was thinking of an idea to escape from there. He was about to kiss her, but she made him stopped, but saying ACP._**

_Purvi- ACP sir..._

**_Sachin left her and looked around, but there was no one there. He looked at her and she smiled._**

_Sachin- Yeh kaisa mazak tha?_

_Purvi- I am so sorry sir, lekin yeh Bureau hai aur yaha pe hum girlfriend boyfriend nahi senior junior hain._

_Sachin- Ohh toh tujhe kya lagta hai ki main tujhe aise jaane dunga?_

_Purvi- Of course sir._

**_She was about to go, but he held her wrist and pulled her. She became shocked by his act. But before she could say anything, he kissed her lips. She just closed her eyes responded back. After sometimes, they got separated and looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Purvi, i love you._

_Purvi- I love you too Sachin._

**_They hugged each other and just then Purvi saw Abhijeet coming. So she tried to get separated, but he hugged her more tightly._**

_Purvi- Sachin, Abhijeet sir aa rahe hain._

_Sachin- Purvi, tu phir se natak mat karo. Main jaanta hoon ki koi nahi aa raha._

_Purvi- Main natak nahi kar rahi hoon Sachin. Abhijeet sir sach mein aa rahe hain._

_**Just then, Abhijeet realized that he forgot his phone in his car so he went back outside. Sachin removed her from the hug thinking she is telling the truth. He looked around, but there was again on one.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, tu ne phir se mujhse jhut bolo?_

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin, Abhijeet sir aa rahe the, lekin phir chale gaye._

_Sachin- Agar aa rahe the toh phir kaha chale gaaye? Abhijeet sir koi jaadoo gar toh nahi hain jo abhi saamne aaye aur abhi gaayab ho gaye._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum yakin karo mera yaar. Abhijeet sir the._

_Sachin-Thik hai thik hai. Apna kaam karo. This is Bureau not your home._

_Purvi- Why did i said that this is my home?_

_Sachin- Tu jaana apna kaam kar._

_Purvi- Jaa rahi hoon._

**_She went to her desk and he went to his desk and just then Abhijeet came. Days passed and the day of marriage was coming closer. All were happy and their parents were also happy. _**

**_After 15 Days, In Marriage Hall._**

**_All the CID teams were there and all the relatives of SachVi, RaJa and RaYa were also there._**

**_In Ladies Room_**

**_Purvi, Pooja and Priya all were being ready. Purvi and Pooja were happy, but Priya was thinking about something deeply._**

_Pooja- Oie Priya, kya hua tujhe?_

_Priya- Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai yaar._

_Purvi- Kis baat ki darr?_

_Priya- Tum dono please hasna mat, lekin maine suna hai ki shaadi ke raat matlab suhagraat per sab ladke romantic ho jaate hain._

**_Purvi and Pooja laughed and other ladies also smiled._**

_Priya- Maine kaha tha na ki hasna mat?_

_Purvi- Thik hai thik hai._

_Pooja- Lekin Priya, iss mein darrne wali kya baat hai?_

_Priya- Darrne wali baat hi toh hai. _

_Pooja- Main toh yeh sach soch kar pagal ho rahi hoon ki kab raat hogi aur Rahul mere saath hoga. _

_Priya- Pooja, tumhe kuch feel nahi hota?_

_Pooja- Kya matlab?_

_Priya- Matlab, yeh ki kya tumhe darr nahi lagta yeh soch kar ki Rahul kya karega._

_Pooja- Nahi, kyunki we love each other aur aaj hum finally ek ho jaayenge._

_Purvi- Lekin Priya, tu kyun aisa kar rahi hai? I mean kya tu Raj ki banna nahi chahti?_

_Priya- Chahti hoon Purvi, lekin phir bhi..._

_Purvi- I can understand. Main jaanti hoon ki tu kya soch rahi hai. Mujhe bhi ajib lag raha hai._

_Pooja- Lekin mujhe kuch ajib nahi lag raha._

_Purvi- Kyunki tu khud hi ajib hai._

_Priya- Accha chodo yeh sab. Ready ho jaate hain._

**_They all became ready and they all were looking really very beautiful. When Sachin, Rahul and Raj saw them they were lost in them. All of them got married happily and everyone who were present in the marriage were also happy. After some hours, they got married and took their elder's blessings. After taking all of their elder's blessing, girls became to cry thinking they have to leave their family for ever from now. After sometimes, their parents sent them with their husbands while smiling._**

**_In RaJa's Room, At Their House_**

**_Rahul entered the room and saw Pooja sitting on the bed while hiding her face behind her dupatta. He smiled and sat beside her. He removed the dupatta from her face and smiled while she also smiled._**

_Rahul- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki tu shamana bhi jaanti hai._

_Pooja- Kya?_

_Rahul- Haan, i mean maine kabhi tujhe sharmate huye nahi dekha tha._

_Pooja- Main sharma nahi rahi hoon._

_Rahul- Accha toh yeh tera khubsurat chehra itna lal kyun hai?_

_Pooja- Yeh...? Mujhe bahut garmi ho rahi hai iss liye._

_Rahul- AC on kiya hai, lekin phir bhi tujhe garmi ho rahi hai?_

_Pooja- Haan, woh..._

_Rahul- Accha ab jaa aur kapde change kar. _

_Pooja- Kya?_

_Rahul- Kya?_

_Pooja- Kuch nahi._

**_Pooja got up from the bed and sat on the chair which was in front the mirror. Rahul smiled seeing that and she started talking to herself._**

_Pooja- Yeh kya yaar? Suhagraat mein bhi koi aisa karta hai kya? I mean Rahul aise..._

**_She was taking her earring and he held her hand. She got up and looked at him. He moved his hand and took out the earring from her ear. She looked at him confusingly, but became shocked when he kissed her ear where the earring was. He took out her another earring and kissed again. She was just standing and he took off all the jewelries that she was wearing, while kissing her. He moved closer and she looked at him._**

_Pooja- Rahul..._

_Rahul- Kya hua_**_?_**

_Pooja- Woh, main..._

**_He started kissing her so she just closed her eyes and let him kiss her. He kissed all over her face and came to her lips. She looked at him while moving her lips a little and Rahul moved more closer. She also moved closer and kissed his lips. They kissed each other for sometimes with full of love and got separated. Pooja was breathing heavily with closed eyes and he picked her up and took to the bed. He made her laid and he laid over her. He started kissing her neck so Pooja just hugged him tightly and they consummated their marriage._**

**_In RaYa's Room, At Their House_**

**_Priya was walking here and there thinking what will Raj do and Raj entered. She looked at him and he smiled, but she turned to another side. Raj came to her while looking at her surprisingly._**

_Raj- Kya hua Priya?_

_Priya- Kuch... Kuch nahi._

_Raj- Tum parishan lag rahi ho. Kya baat hai?_

_Priya- Nahi nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai. Main thik hoon._

_Raj- Main tumhare liye kuch laaya hoon._

_Priya- Kya?_

**_He gave her a gift and she smiled._**

_Priya- Yeh kya hai?_

_Raj- Maine suna tha ki suhagraat mein pati apni patini ko kuch gift deta hai toh..._

_Priya- Suhagraat?_

_Raj- Haan. Suhagraat._

_Priya- Main yeh nahi le sakti._

_Raj- Kyun? I mean tumhe accha nahi laga kya?_

_Priya- I am sorry Raj, mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Pata nahi bahut ajib feel ho raha hai._

_Raj- Kyun?_

_Priya- Woh suhagraat..._

**_Raj smiled and she looked at confusingly._**

_Raj- Priya, tu darr kyun rahi ho? Main tumhe kuch nahi karunga._

_Priya- Nahi Raj, woh..._

_Raj- Accha, pehle gift khol ke dekho toh sahi._

_Priya- Kya hai iss mein?_

_Raj- Khud dekhlo._

**_She opened the gift and smiled seeing a saree. She looked at Raj and he smiled._**

_Priya- Wow Raj. Yeh toh sach mein bahut acchi saree hai._

_Raj- Tumhe accha laga?_

_Priya- Bahut accha laga. Thank you._

**_She was too happy that she kissed his cheek and he smiled._**

_Priya- Main abhi pehn kar aati hoon._

_Raj- Thik hai._

**_She ran to bathroom and he smiled. She was taking time so Raj thought to take off the Sherwani. He took off the Shrewani and was looking for his clothes in the closet and just then, Priya came outside wearing the saree. She saw him shirtless so she turned, but Raj smiled as she was looking really beautiful. He came in front her and looked at her from top to bottom. She looked at him and he moved closer, but she moved back as he was still shirtless. He was moving toward her, but she was moving back and she finally hit the wall and stopped. She felt nervous as he was keep moving closer. He placed his hand on her waist so she looked at him surprisingly. He moved closer and tried to kiss her, but she went from there. He held the fall of her Saree so she stopped. He came in front her and smiled._**

_Priya- Raj... _

_Raj- Priya, don't worry. Main bas yeh kehna chahta tha ki tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

**_After saying this, he went to bathroom taking his clothes. Priya went in front the mirror and looked at herself. She smile looking at herself and after sometimes, Raj came out of the bathroom. Priya looked at him and he smiled lightly._**

_Raj- Tum abhi tak sohi nahi?_

_Priya- Neend nahi aa rahi hai._

_Raj- Chalo raat bahut ho gayi hai. Ab hama sona chahiye._

_Priya- Ji._

**_Both of them laid down and looked at each other. Both of them smiled and turned to different sides. After sometimes, Priya turned her side and looked at Raj. He was sleeping so s_****_he moved closer and touched his face. Just then, she remembered how Raj had express his feels for her. _**

**_Flashback_**

**_Priya had just returned for the hospital and Raj called her. She smiled seeing the caller ID and picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Priya- Hello._

_Raj- Priya, kya tum abhi mere ghar per aa sakti ho please?_

_Priya- Lekin kya hua hai Raj?_

_Raj- Bahut ajib sa feel ho raha hai. I need your help._

_Priya- Thik hai. Main abhi aayi._

**_Priya drove toward Raj's house and after some minutes, she reached his house. The door was opened so she just went in, but it was really dark. Just then, she stepped on something and it exploded so she became really scared. _**

_Priya(while being scared)- Raj... Raj, kaha ho tum...? Dekho, mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai. Please aa jaho._

**_She started searching for the switch and just then, someone placed his hand on her shoulder. She screamed and the person covered her mouth with his hand and switched the lights on. Priya became shocked seeing Raj and the decoration in the house. She removed his hand and looked around and smiled seeing a poster on the wall. There was a poster in which it was written "I Love You Priya". She got tears into her eyes and looked at Raj, who smiled._**

_Priya- Raj, yeh sab...?_

_Raj- Kaisa hai?_

_Priya- Tumne yeh sab kyun kiya Raj?_

_Raj- Kyun? Tumne accha nahi laga kya?_

_Priya- Nahi._

_Raj- I am so sorry. Lekin main bas apni dil ki baat tumhe batana chahta tha. I really love you Priya, but if you don't like it then i am sorry._

**_He was about to go, but she held his hand and he turned to her. She came close to him and kissed his cheek. He was completely shocked, but smiled and they looked at each other._**

_Raj- Priya, yeh...?_

_Priya- I love you too Raj._

_Raj- Lekin tumne toh kaha tha ki tumhe yeh sab accha nahi laga._

_Priya- Yeh sach hai ki mujhe yeh sab accha nahi laga kyunki mujhe yeh sab bahut accha laga._

_Raj- Sach?_

_Priya- Haan, i love you, but i hate you too._

_Raj- Kyun? Kya kiya maine? Kiss toh tumne ki kiya tha._

_Priya- Tumhe pata hai main kitni darr gayi thi? Aur woh kya tha?_

_Raj- Kya?_

_Priya- Woh kuch phat gaya tha._

_Raj- Woh balloon tha._

_Priya- Pagal ho tum bilkul._

_Raj- Tumne mujhe pagal banaya hai._

_Priya- Ab itni bhi taarif karne ki zaroorat nahi hai tumhe._

_Raj- Mujhe laga ki tum khush hogi._

_Priya- Kya khush hongi? Abhi tak tumhe mujhe hug tak nahi kiya._

_Raj- Tumne hug karne ka mauka hi kab diya? Isse pehle ki main kuch karta tumne shida kiss kar diya._

_Priya- Raj..._

**_He smiled and pulled her into his arms. They both hugged each other tightly while smiling._**

**_Flashback End_**

**_She smiled by herself and kissed his cheeks. Raj realized what was happening as he was not sleeping, but he didn't open his eyes. And slowly she kissed his lips and Raj was shocked. She sometimes used to kiss his cheeks, but not lips. She had never kissed his lips and never let him to kiss hers also. _****_Raj opened his eyes so she left him and tried to move away, but he held her hand. She looked at him and he also looked at her._**

_Priya- Raj, i am sorry. Woh main..._

**_He placed his finger on her lips so she looked at him surprisingly._**

_Raj- Tumhe sorry bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Tum pyaar karti ho na mujhse? Aur toh aur biwi ho tum meri. Tumhara pura haq hai mujh per._

_Priya(removing his finger)- Raj, woh main...  
><em>

_Raj- Kya hua?_

_Priya- Neend nahi aa rahi Raj._

_**Raj smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked at her and she smiled. She laid down and he laid over her. He kissed her cheeks and then came to her lips. Both of them looked at each other and then finally connected their lips. And they also consummated their marriage.**  
><em>

_**In SachVi's Room, At Their House**_

_**Sachin entered and saw Purvi sitting smiling on the bed. He went near her and sat beside her. She smiled while looking at him and he also smiled.**_

_Sachin- Kya baat hai yaar? Itna muskura kyun rahi hai tu?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aaj mera sapna pura ho gaya. _

_Sachin- Kaisa sapna?_

_Purvi- Aapko pata hai Sachin, maine iss din ka intazaar kitne saalon se kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Sab pata hai mujhe._

_Purvi- Thank you very much for coming into my life Sachin._

_Sachin- Tujhe bhi thank you. _

**_Both of them smiled and Sachin held her hand._**

_Sachin- Waise yeh chuddiyan bahut khubsurat hain._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin(while taking it out)- Kab kharida?_

_Purvi- Maine kharida nahi hai._

_Sachin(while taking he another hand)- Toh phir kisne kharida?_

_Purvi- Mujhe yeh sab Maa Baba ne diya hai._

_Sachin- Wow! Sach mein bahut khubsurat hain._

**_He took off all the bangles from her both hands and she didn't even realized as she was busy answering his questions. _**

_Sachin(taking her earrings)- Aur yeh earrings kisne diye hain?_

_Purvi- Yeh Dadi ne diye hain. Aapko pata hai yeh jhumke Didi ko unki Maa ne diya tha aur unno ne mujhe de diya. Waise unhe dena toh unki bati ko ya meri Maa ko chahiye tha, lekin pata nahi mujhe kyun de diye. Lekin jo bhi ho, bahut acche hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan haan. Bahut acche hain._

**_He took off both her earrings and she was still not realizing it. Then he pulled her Lehenga up so she became confused._**

_Purvi- Yeh aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Tu jaisa soch rahi hai waisa nahi hai. Yeh dekh, yeh payal itne acche hain na?_

_Purvi- Haan toh?_

_Sachin- Toh kisne diye hain yeh payal?_

_Purvi- Aaphi ne toh diye the kal. Aapko yaad nahi?_

_Sachin- Ohh haan. Maine hi diya tha. Main bhul gaya._

_Purvi- Thank you yeh payal ke liye._

_Sachin- It's OK._

**_She smiled and he slowly took out these anklets also. She was lost in him so she didn't realized. Then he took out her necklace while asking some questions and she was answering him._**

_Sachin- Yeh hair clips kaha se kharida hai? Bahut acche hain._

_Purvi- Yeh maine, Pooja ne aur Priya ne saath mein kharida hai._

_Sachin- Wow yaar. Sach mein bahut acche lag rahe hain tere baal mein._

**_He started taking off the clips from her hair and she slowly started understanding what was he doing. She checked herself and then realized what was he doing all the time. She smiled lightly and then Sachin also finished taking out all the clips from her hair. He looked at her and she also looked at him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Aap jaante hain ki main kya keh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Kya keh rahi hai tu?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main aake irade samaj chuki hoon. Zyada natak karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Tu, kya keh rahi hai yaar?_

_Purvi- Iss mein jhut bolne wali kya baat hai? Aapka haq hai mujh per._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Tu khush toh hai na iss shaadi se?_

_Purvi- Yeh kaisa sawal hai Sachin? Of course khush hoon._

_Sachin- I love you yaar._

_Purvi- I love you too._

**_They hugged each other tightly while smiling. They got separated after sometimes and Sachin kissed her forehead. He was about to kiss her lips, but she went from there. She stood near the window and Sachin hugged her from behind. Purvi closed her eyes and he kissed her neck while removing her hair. And slowly, he started kissing her beck and she was shivering on his each and every kiss. She turned and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin(while kissing her neck)- Hmm...  
><em>

_Purvi- Chodiye na mujhe._

_Sachin- Chodne ke liye shaadi nahi ki hai tujhse. Paane ke liye kiya hai._

_Purvi- Main toh uss raat hi aapki ban chuki hoon._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin uss waqt main behosh tha. Lekin aaj hosh mein tujhe apna banana chahta hoon._

**_She smiled and he picked up into his arms and took her to the bed. He made her laid and she opened her arms for him to come. He smiled and hugged her and she also hugged him tightly. And they also consummated their marriage._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- So this is the end of the story guys. I don't have time to continue the story. So, please tell me what do you think about the story. PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
